The Kryptonian Twins
by HarbingerLady
Summary: HPSmallville crossover and slight crossovers with others. Post OotP. Harry learns the secret of his heritage. The first stone of knowledge: Shanghai.Chap 1,2,7 are edited.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Smallville aren't mine!

Author's Note: Right now I was reading smallville and Lois and Clark fanfictions when I have this sudden idea to make this crossover. I have only watched some of Smallville 4th season. I got some other info from  
fanfiction, so don't blame me if I make some mistakes here. Anyone know any good website for Smallville? If you know tell me. But please remember that if you put the web address using review button, I wouldn't be able to read it, because it will be gone from your review, just as I can't put 'web address here. In the other hand I can use another way to write the address. Ex: www(.)fanfiction(.)net

This chapter is edited by **Mare of Earth**

The timeline for this fic is post OotP. I haven't read HBP yet. And don't complain that I should finish my other fics first!

Chapter One  
Prologue

His life…was a mess.

First, a dark lord came to kill him because of some stupid prophecy made by a fraudulent divination teacher.

Second, his parents sacrificed themselves so he could live, overthrowing aforementioned dark lord in the process.

Third, he was sent to his magic-hating relatives and was forced to serve them as a slave for 10 long years with scant food that somehow miraculously kept him alive, and he didn't look nearly as malnourished as the neglected kids he had seen on the TV news, though he was very thin nonetheless.

Fourth, he was told that he was a fuckin' wizard after being told ever since he could walk that magic didn't exist and then he was sent to Hogwarts forhis supposed magical education with minimal information as to what said education would entail.

Fifth, his adventures, if they could be called adventures, they were much closer to near death experiences! Going against a troll as an eleven-year-old boy with an eleven-inch wand but no spell knowledge to back  
it up, was suicide! Then battling, more like running away from actually, the wraith of Voldemort that possessed his stuttering DADA teacher! Of course let's not forget that he went against a bloody giant snake with a measly sword that was only fit for a display case, not to mention impalement with a poisonous fang! His 3rd year, some dementors decided that he would make a delicious meal! Fourth year, the halfblood-turned-muggle-hater-because-of-his-oh-so-neglected-childhood dark lord felt that his blood would be a fine addition to his resurrection ritual! Fifth year, said dark lord thought that possessing him via mind link  
was a good idea, leading to his godfather's death!

And now, he was seeing a walking skeleton that was supposed to be his freakin' aunt! God damnit, he was supposed to be short sighted, and now his vision was corrected to the point he could see thorugh his aunt's flesh to her bones and could see straight through walls like Moody!

WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING HERE!

TBC…  
R&R!


	2. Skeleton Gathering

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Smallville is owned by…who the hell owned Smallville? Anybody knows? Because I don't. This chapter is edited by **Mare of Earth** Author's Note: the first chapters would look funny and humorous, but it will grow darker afterwards. Chapter Two  
Skeleton Gathering He needed to sleep, wake up, whatever. It was a goddamn nightmare. And he needed some aspirin for his newfound headache! Just an hour ago he was woken up by his aunt quite rudely. The first time he opened his eyelids, he came to face with a talking skeleton looming down on him. Needless to say he freaked out. He screamed loudly and scrambled out of his bed, dropping to the floor and bumping his head into the bedside table unceremoniously in the process. The skeleton shouted in surprise when he screamed. Funnily, he noticed that it had his aunt's voice. He would recognize that shrill tone anywhere. Being screamed at for years with that voice would do that to anyone. There were thunderous footsteps outside his room, and the door slammed open, revealing 2 more walking skeletons with wands in their hands. He gaped openly at the skeletons, unable to wrap his mind around the strange things happening. Since when did walking skeletons spend their time in Surrey or more specifically his room? Either he had gone senile or Voldemort has conquered the world and decided that zombies were a fine addition to his  
ideal world while he was asleep. "Harry, Harry, talk to me! What happened?" Remus' voice came from the taller skeleton. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE POOR BOY!" this time it was Tonks voice that came  
from the shorter skeleton. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I WOKE HIM UP AS USUAL AND THIS WAS THE THANKS I GOT FROM THE UNGRATEFUL BOY! BEING SCREAMED AT IN MY FACE!" the skeleton that woke him up shouted in defense. There was anger, surprise, fear and anxiety in her tone. "Harry, son, do you hear me?" skeletal Remus asked. "What is it? Is it Voldemort again? Do you have a nightmare?" "I-I-I…I don't-I mean-I'm not," he realized that he was stammering incoherently. "Geez, Harry, you look as if you have seen a ghost!" skeletal Tonks laughed. "More like seeing skeletons," Harry muttered under his breath. "What?" skeletal Remus asked. "Nothing!" he quickly replied, too quickly in fact. "I'm okay. I only had a nightmare. It was nothing! Why don't you—uh…go? Just…go! I'd like to be left alone…please," he added. Skeletal Remus was silent. "Are you sure?" "…Yes. Yeah, I'm sure. It's just a bad dream, I will be okay." "You don't want to tell us?" "No, really, I'm okay. I'll be fine after some rest." "…If you say so," the skeletons exited his room. Skeletal Petunia was careful not to come in contact with skeletal Remus and Tonks. Harry released a deep breath that he didn't know he held. He was seeing 3 friggin' talking skeletons that had the voices of his aunt, Remus, and Tonks! He was so not okay! He was supposed to be near blind when he wasn't wearing his glasses, and now he was seeing everything very clear! Too clear in fact, because he could see people's bones! There was something horribly wrong with his eyes! Harry dropped back on his bed, laying there staring through the ceiling into the sky above…through ceiling into the sky above! Harry abruptly sat up in disbelief and shock. First, he was seeing people's skeletons, and now he  
could see through ceilings? He started to piece together how this had happened to him, but was unable to come to any conclusions. He seriously doubted that other wizards ever had  
this kind of problem. Who was he kidding? It was him, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Who-Could-Never-Be-Normal. The only reason he could think of was that someone had replaced his eyes with Moody's in his sleep, but that was silly! Still…Harry got up and walked toward his mirror in  
trepidation. Nope! His eyes were normal, as normal as they could get since he could see through almost everything. This could be a great advantage if only he could control the darn eyes. He couldn't simply switch on or off this…new ability. The dark haired wizard groaned in disbelief. Was this some kind of cosmic joke? He glanced through his wall and saw Remus and Tonks talking anxiously—must be about him. Focusing on Remus for 5 minutes, he was now seeing skeletal Remus. Harry swallowed. It seemed that he could control his vision to a degree, but it wasn't something easy. He noticed that Tonks took a cloak and wrapped it around her. Using the same kind of cloak for years, Harry realized in a second that it was an invisibility cloak like his. Sooo…if it was an invisibility cloak, why—how could he see through it? He still could see Tonks behind the cloak. Shaking his head in incredulity and morbid fascination, he laid down on his bed and  
closed his eyes, not wanting to see anything strange anymore. Speaking of guard, why did he get 2 guards at the same time? He thought that only one guard was guarding him at a time. His face darkened when the thought that the order didn't believe in his ability to stay out of trouble came to mind. He shook his head again and sighed. It wasn't good dwelling on such thoughts. His stomach grumbled loudly, making its hunger known. Harry grabbed his glasses and exited his room, going to the bathroom to wash his face, bathing could wait till later. Tracing the mirror in front of him, he could see how horribly he looked. He was thin, thinner than usual, and there were black bags under his eyes, a sign that he hadn't gotten a good sleep for days. This was the first time he had bothered with his appearance since Sirius' death. Sirius wouldn't like seeing him like this…like he had looked when he was just out of Azkaban. Harry shook his head and put on his glasses, but everything was suddenly blurry. Frowning, he took them off and everything became clear again. Gaping, he repeated the process a couple of times and even rubbed the lenses with a cloth nearby. It looked like his vision really was fixed overnight and turned into super eyes. He could see the details of  
the house clearly as if he was using a magnifying glass. After he ate, he needed to get some sleep and hope that it was just a weird dream. Harry frowned at the food in front of him. Great, just when he thought that he needed to eat something for once, the Dursleys foiled his plan by giving him a meager portion of food. Not that he was given bigger portions before, but he had never paid attention while his mind was full of Sirius. The Dursleys stared at him weirdly. Probably wondering why he wasn't wearing his glasses and didn't bump into anything. He wasn't seeing their skeletons anymore and for that he was grateful. Breakfast with skeletons would be…weird and somewhat creepy. He finished his food quickly and washed up before going back upstairs where he took a warm bath for once. He needed to get money to buy himself food. Dead or not, Sirius would strangle him seeing him so pale and thin like this. And he wanted to do it himself, not asking his 'guard' to get his money. He had been cooped up inside the house too long and he wanted OUT! And probably he could buy a book that could give explanation about what happened had happened to him! He dried off and put his clothes back on. Entering his room, he grabbed his wand and Gringotts key and counted his money, it was enough for a ride to The Leaky Cauldron via The Knight Bus. Facing his mirror again for the third time that day, Harry realized that he looked somewhat different without his glasses on. But his scar still posed a problem. Rummaging through a drawer of Dudley's castoffsr, he found a red cap. It still appeared good, that was strange for Dudley, and its size matched his head. He remembered that it was  
Dudley's when he was still in elementary school. Looking at the black pointy school hat he had for a second, he decided he preferred the cap. He put the cap on his head, covering his scar with it. Snatching his robe and invisibility cloak he exited the house from the back door as silent as possible, which was quite easy because he had done this since he was a kid. After 3 miles walking, so the bus driver wouldn't connect him with one Harry Potter, Harry unwrapped the invisibility cloak and pointed his wand to the sky. A loud crack later, the knight bus was there to be seen. "Leaky Cauldron, how much?" he asked Stan. "12 sickles, add 5 knuts if you want hot chocolate," Harry shook his head and handed him a galleon. Stan gave him his change. Harry headed to find an empty seat. "Hey kid, what's your name?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason why you want to know my name?" Stan looked sheepish. "Forget it, I'm Justin," he told him, not giving him a surname. The man nodded and left him alone. The ride was as usual…rocky. Harry secretly wished the driver, Ernie—if he wasn't wrong, went to muggle driver school first before he drove this bus. Five minutes later the bus arrived at The Leaky Cauldron. Harry, 2 men and a woman got off the bus and entered the dingy pub. A mustached man opened the gate to the shopping district and he followed him in. Harry went straight to Gringotts and walked up to a goblin teller. "I want to go down to my vault," the wizard gave the goblin his key. The goblin snatched the key and put it on a device or some kind before frowning. "Your cap, please," he asked gruffly. Harry sighed and opened his cap, revealing the scar behind his bangs. "Put your thumb here," he pointed to another device attached to the first tool. Harry complied after he put his cap back on his head. It blinked green before it went blue. The goblin's eyebrow raised. "Is there something wrong?" he asked worriedly. "No, sir. It is indeed your key, but there is a notice to be delivered when you're 15 or above. Please wait here for a moment," he scurried off from Harry before he could open his mouth to response. Someone left him a notice to be delivered when he was 15 or above? He wondered if he would know about it if he hadn't come to the bank today and what it contained. Ten minutes later, the goblin came back with a letter. "It seems that your parents left their family vault open for you, sir. They gave specific instructions for us to tell you to read a letter they left there." "Family vault?" he asked confusedly. "Isn't it the same vault I always went to?" "Actually, no. That is only a trust vault made for you by your parents." "How come I didn't know this before?" "We thought that you know about it already, since every ancient family has a family vault in Gringotts. And for a great family heir who is an orphan, there is a law instructing that the heir cannot open the vault unless he was of age or if said parents left a notice for Gringotts telling us to open the vault before the heir was of age." "…Oh,' Harry nodded in understanding. Well, it was his own fault for not knowing much about the wizarding world, so he couldn't blame anyone. The letter! "Can I go down to my family vault now?" The goblin shook his head. "Unfortunately, our manager will be out for another 2-3 hours. He is needed to unfreeze the vault. Perhaps you could go to your trust vault and wait until he comes back." Harry felt disappointed, but knew he couldn't do anything. "Yes, that would be great." "Follow me, sir," Harry wondered if the goblin knew he didn't want anyone to recognize him since he didn't say his name at all. Harry exited Gringotts half an hour later with 2 pouches of money, fully intending to come back later. A visit to Madam Malkins to buy muggle clothes that fit for once later, Harry went to Flourish and Blotts. He asked for 6th year's books, but the clerk said that Hogwarts hasn't released the book list yet, so Harry wandered to search for some books himself. His X-ray vision, or so he called the vision now, was back full force after he exited Madam Malkins. And he was quite unnerved to be among walking and talking skeletons even if he knew that the problem lie with his eyes and not the people around him. But the vision proved to be quite beneficial when he was searching books that captured his eyes. 'Artificial Magical Enhanced Eyes', 'Prophecy and Its Effect', 'How to Survive when You're Cornered', 'Occlumency for Beginners', 'Tricking Your Enemies' were some of the titles he bought. The clerk blinked at the diversity of the books, but didn't comment. Harry paid for the books and a bookcase that was charmed to hold 50 books inside and weightless. He looked at his wrist and realized that he didn't have a watch anymore and decided to buy one in muggle London. He bought a simple black digital watch that was waterproofed. He almost entered a clothes shop when he noticed the time, so he hurried back to Leaky Cauldron and headed for Gringotts. The same goblin as before, Gartough, told him that the vault was already unfrozen and he could take a trip there right now. Harry nodded and followed him, all the while wondering what his parents wrote in their letter. TBC…  
R&R!  
Hmm…I have finished writing chapter 3, but I guess I'll just wait until I  
start with chapter 4. 


	3. Potter's Secret

Disclaimer: Does anyone even bother to read this disclaimer?

Author's Note: When I made this story, I realized that an alien couldn't just suddenly have magic. I had 2 ideas about how it happened, but I can only choose one. This chapter will explain to you what I chose.

Btw, is there any real timeline in Smallville? I mean what year it is? If there is, this fic follow Harry Potter's timeline, not Smallville's.

I was almost writing chapter for Lack of Motivation when I decided to write this instead. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Potter's Secret

Harry and Gartough climbed down the cart and stood on the platform. In front of them was an iron gate with P symbol and 2 griffins on each side of it above the gate. The goblin instructed him to put his hand on the handle. There was a jolt when he touched it, and then the gate opened slowly. Gartough told him that there should be a jade table with drawers inside the vault where documents were put. The letter should be there. The goblin waited outside the vault.

Harry disregarded all the wealth around him. His mind was focused on the task of searching the table. He quickly found it since it wasn't hidden. A stack beside the table aroused his curiosity. He looked at it in wonder.

It didn't look like a magical artifact, because: one, it was too big, two he has never seen a metal artifact, three, it looked highly…technological. Infact it resembled a space ship he had seen in science fiction movie. Harry ran his fingers on the smooth surface of the cold metal. A hexagon (AN: yes, I know it isn't hexagon since it has 5 sides not 6, but I don't know the English name and I couldn't find it on dictionary) with a symbol like 8 or S was carved on the surface.

It looked…familiar. Harry couldn't place where he had seen it. He left it alone and went back to search the letter. The first drawer contained a pensieve while the 2nd drawers was full of investment lists. He found the letter in the fourth drawer.

Written neatly on the envelope was his name. Harry opened the envelope carefully, not wanting to damage his parents' letter. There were 2 papers inside it. He unfolded the letters and read the first one.

_Dear son,_

_My son _(There was an inkblot there, indicating that one of his parents, presumably Lily because the writing was neat, was nervous when she was writing it, as if she didn't know what to say and had to think first) _I-We have something to tell you. A secret that none but us, your parents know about, not Dumbledore, not your grandparents, and not even Sirius knew it. We'd like to tell you ourselves, but as you know it couldn't happen because we must be dead by now. At first we'd like to keep the secret to our grave, but we thought that it was important for you to know. _(Harry frowned, wondering just what was the secret that was so important that no one know about it except his parents)

_On 18December 1980, a meteorite crashed near our house. At that time, the Fidelius charm was already in place, so no one knew about the meteorite. Our baby was 5 months old right then. James and I investigated the crater only to find that it wasn't a meteorite at all but a small metal ship. You can imagine our surprise when we saw it. James braved himself and went inside the crater to observe the ship when we heard a baby cry inside it. When he came back, there was a baby boy with black hair and brown eyes on his arms. He was probably the same age with our Harry. We hid the ship inside the family vault _(Harry whipped his head to the metal ship with wide eyes). _We decided to keep it a secret and cared for the baby boy as our own. _(Harry wondered why he didn't know about the baby's existence. Was the baby died when Voldemort attack them?). _The baby's face resembled James, so we thought that we could say that it was our dead relative's baby incase someone asked us. _

_The problem was…the baby wasn't human although he had the same physic as human baby._ ("WHAT!) _There was a ball inside the ship and it had hologram—you know what it is, don't you? It activated when the baby touched the ball. According to the man in hologram, his name was Jor-El and the baby was his son, Rei-El. They were from planet Krypton. Indeed…the baby was an alien baby. It was hard to swallow that there was actually another life in another galaxy, but we had to admit that it seemed to be the truth. Jor-El sent his twins, Rei-El and Kal-El to Earth because Earthians have the same physic as his people so they could blend in. We didn't know where Kal-El was since apparently he used different ship. It didn't matter though. Alien or not, we want to take care the baby with our Harry _(Harry wondered why his parents wrote him as 'our Harry' and not 'you', certainly it would be easier and not so confusing. They were talking about him in 3rd person. And again, he wondered about the fate of the baby). _There were also green and red stones that came with the ship. We kept it inside the 2 boxes in 5th drawer for remembrance._

_Rei-El was as normal as muggle baby, when our Harry has started to do accidental magic at 6 months old. Then suddenly when he was 8 months old, our Harry started to convulse. It seemed that a disease that killed magical babies got him. We didn't know what to do. There wasn't any cure yet. St. Mungo couldn't help and we feared our safety when Voldemort was still trying to find us. We found a temporary cure or at least what we thought as a cure inside an old tome. It tied the life force between 2 babies temporarily, so we would have enough time to search for another cure. Since Rei-El wasn't a magical baby we thought that it was okay because the disease only attack magical baby. 5 days later we were ready to give up, when James found another tome about a ritual. It was an ancient ritual binding the 2 babies' lives and combined them into one _(Harry's eyes widened. A dread feeling crept his stomach).

_We performed the ritual and the result…was you. _(Harry dropped on his knees, his body trembled in disbelief and shock)

Our Harry and Rei-El was one now. You're our Harry, but at the same time you're Rei-El too. Harry's body was absorbed by Rie-El. His face changed a bit and his brown eyes turned into green just like our Harry's eyes. His hair stayed the same shade of black though, unlike James' or Harry's brownish black. We were anxious for weeks about you, wondering if there was side effect, but you have the same magical capability like our Harry and always performed accidental magic, so we thought it was okay. We put the tomes we researched inside this vault if you want to know more.

_We felt that you're old enough to understand our decision to perform this ritual and what it meant. We didn't know what this would make you, a combination between an alien and a wizard, but we hoped you could forgive us. We love both our Harry and Rei-El as if he was our own son and with this ritual Rei-El would be truly our son and our Harry wouldn't completely die. We thought that it was for the best._

_Your Parents,_

_James and Lily Potter_

_PS: if you want to see the ritual for yourself, you can search it in the pensieve in 1st drawer._

Harry sat on the floor. His legs were still weak and he didn't think he could stand on them for some time.

So, he wasn't even Harry James Potter.

Then, what and who was he?

Harry with alien body?

Rei-El with magical capability?

Or was he just a nobody?

That X-ray vision…was that Rei-El's ability that manifested?

How could he fight Voldemort when he didn't even know who he was?

The letters fell on his lap. Apparently the 2nd letter was his emancipation paper, signed by his paren—NO! Harry's parents, not his. If only he knew of it before the dementors attacked him in Surrey…(James and Lily asked the goblin to give it to Harry when he was 15 or above, remember?)

Harry stood up. His eyes were transfixed on the space ship. This was the ship that brought Rei-El to Earth. Why did Jor-El send his twins to Earth? And where was Kal-El? Harry's hand was on the symbol when the ship suddenly hissed and opened its lid. His breath was caught when he saw it.

The space inside was fit only for a small kid, a baby. This was most probably where Rei-El was placed on. It looked pretty comfortable. He noticed the ball the Potters mentioned on their letter. Harry took it. It glowed, revealing an Earth globe before it was changed into a red planet. He suddenly got information send to his brain.

This was planet Krypton. It had exploded. Jor-El and his wife, Lara, who weren't able to convince the other Kryptonians of the danger, sent their twins to Earth. First, they sent their eldest, Kal-El, to Earth. It seemed that Krypton still has time until it would explode, so they built the next space ship for their second son. A week later, Rei-El was sent to follow his brother. The planet exploded. Jor-El and Lara didn't have the time to build their ship. They died along with the other Kryptonians.

Harry's eyes were brimmed with tears. Rei-El wasn't abandoned afterall. His parents died to protect him, just like James and Lily protected their son. But where the hell was Kal-El?

A hologram appeared above the globe.

"**My son, Rei-El," **the one who must be Jor-El said.

"I'm not Rei-El," Harry said dejectedly. "I'm no one."

"**You're my son. The only way to activate this is that you, my son, touch the ball I left you with," **he insisted. **"You need to fulfill your destiny on Earth."**

Harry laughed harshly. "My destiny? I have had enough of destiny! Hell, the fuckin' prophecy shouldn't be able to apply itself on me since I'm not even Harry James Potter! I wasn't born by Lily Potter."

"**You were born by your mother, Lara," **Jor-El agreed.

"You mean _this _body. Face it, I'm not Rei-El and neither am I, Harry James Potter. I'm someone completely different. I'm a _freak_. To think that the Durselys were right," he shook his head in anger.

"**You're most definitely NOT a freak!" **Jor-El said. **"You're _still _my son, just a bit altered," **he added the last part as he scanned the young man in front of him perplexedly, wondering how and why his features were altered.

Harry scowled. "Fine! What is this destiny you're talking about? Might as well get on with both friggin' destinies," the young man snapped.

"**You're destined to save this planet—"**

"Old news! Harry James Potter already destined to do that," the wizard grumbled under his breath. Why was it always him who got the bad luck of receiving this kind of destiny?

"**By conquering the Earthians," **he said finally.

"By WHAT!" Harry asked incredulously, wondering if there was something wrong with his hearing.

"**By conquering the Earthians," **the Kryptonian's scientist repeated.

"Are you crazy or something? Or is this a joke?" Harry asked blandly.

"**I'm not crazy and neither it is a joke," **Rei-El's father said patiently.

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry said sarcastically. "Whatever. I don't care about it. This planet isn't worth the trouble and how can I conquer it anyway? You think that lightning will emerge when I ask it to strike down my enemies?" he laughed dryly.

"**No, but you have some power."**

"Magic isn't part of Rei-El's power I'm sure, except if aliens have magic too. And even if I have magic, I doubt it will work. My enemy, the one who have more magical power and experience than me can't even conquer a country."

"**You sure you don't have other power aside from this…magic?" **Jor-El appeared to be confused by the revelation.

"No," Harry paused. "Well I have this kind of X-ray vision just today. I can see through wall and human body."

"**Just that? And you are only developing it now?" **the scientist asked, now more confused than ever. **"That's strange…"**

"No more strange than seeing people's bones," Harry muttered, feeling quite annoyed. "Do all Kryptonians have this ability? And what other abilities you're talking about?"

"**Well, you only have this ability on this planet or at least on the planets inside a system with yellow sun. Kryptonian's sun's color is red. Somehow yellow son affects us and gives some abilities, at least that was according my calculation. You should be developing these abilities when you're younger…" **the hologram tapped his chin.

"Wait a second, if you're a hologram, how can you reply to my answer as if you're not, well… a hologram."

"**Hm? What do you mean? Every hologram is like me, able to speak freely."**

"Ugh, nevermind. Anyway perhaps whatever change happened to me alter them, slowing down the development perhaps. But I still don't want to conquer Earth even if I can."

"**Then, you have to help your brother, Kal-El."**

"Listen," Harry said exasperatedly. "How can conquering Earth mean saving the Earthians?"

"**The Earthians are in the process of destroying themselves. You must guide them from that destruction."**

"Yea, right." Harry rolled his eyes. "Does Kal-El know his heritage? And do you know where he is?"

"**The other me haven't been activated yet, so I assume he doesn't know of it yet. And I don't know his location. Does this mean you agree to conquer Earth?"**

"No bloody way. Anything you want to add before I deactivate you?" the Boy-Who-Lived growled in annoyance.

"**Yes. You must seek for the 3 stones of knowledge. You _will_ understand everything when you've collected them and put them on Kawatche cave. The cave shouldn't be far away from Kal's crash site. Find your twin and reunite with him. At least that's what you should do as a member of El family."**

"What are these stones of knowledge?" another hologram materialized. It was a 3 parts metal that formed the same symbol carved on his space ship.

"**The symbol is our family's crest. It is intended for Kal actually. We didn't know that we have time to build the second ship when Kal's ship was launched to Earth. Thankfully, unlike Kal, you're better equipped in the form of me. I have more knowledge installed than the other me. Your reunification with your brother unfortunately would be a bit…difficult."**

"Difficult?"

"**Yes. The other me didn't include your existence to its database. Kal won't know that he has a twin. We thought that it was the best at the time, Kal will mourn your death if he knows his twin was dead, instead of following his destiny and now yours too."**

"Well, that's bloody fantastic," Harry glared at Jor-El. "Kal doesn't know Rei exist because you thought it was the best? Everyone thinks they know the best for me. Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Harry's parents and now _you_. Congratulation _father_, I feel like a puppet. Good day!" he threw the ball back to the space ship.

First the identity crisis and now _this_! He couldn't believe it! He hasn't even finished sorting who he was yet!

Was everyone out there trying if not to kill him then to control his life? He wasn't a pawn, god dammit!

Harry dropped on the floor and leaned on the space ship.

As Harry James Potter he was destined to fight Voldemort to save others, while as Rei-El he was destined to conquer the Earth to save its people. Same destiny, but 2 completely different methods. It was just too much even for him!

Whose parents he had to obey?

Harry's?

Rei-El's?

Or should he just forget all of this and not give a damn to anyone?

TBC…

R&R!

The other idea was to get the Potters adopted Rei-El by using ancient blood ritual or something, enabling him to get magical power, while the real Harry was already dead. But I realized that meant that he wasn't born by Lily. Using a binding ritual to bind Harry and Rei-El on the other hand, making the prophecy still come in effect.

By the way, these are important questions so **please answer **the questions!

Is the real stone of knowledge made of 3 parts or 4 parts? I read in a fic that beside the 3 parts there is also another part for the central part.

The name of the cave is Kawatche, isn't it? And I kinda confused how it was there in Smallville, is it via meteor shower? The only one who can open the secret part of the cave where the stone should be put is Clark, isn't it? I wonder why Jor-El had the time to build the so-called cave when he could use the time to make a space ship for him and Lara.

How can the witch (what's her name again?) that posses Lana know about the stone of knowledge's existence? It sounds like she is a witch in ancient time, so how can she know it?

What's the real use of the stone? Is it to open another secret base like the base in Artic (or is it Antarctica?) like in Superman episode? Or does it have other use? The episode on Smallville 4th season when Clark put the 1st stone he got from Dr. Swann only has Jor-El telling him of his so-called destiny.

Is Kal-El a split personality of Clark? Because it seems so, or was it only because the red kryptonite?

Where's the last part of the stone placed? The 1st part is in Dr. Swann's hands (though how he can get it, I don't know) and the 2nd part is in Shanghai, China.

What's Clark's age in 4th season? 17? 18? From what I know, he doesn't have the ability to fly yet. It manifested when he was 18 years old, right?

I will be grateful if you can answer my questions. I need them to understand Smallville more to make this fic better. Or perhaps you can direct me to a good smallville site. But don't write the web address directly cuz it won't appear in your review. If you want to write the address, one of the correct examples is www(.)fanfiction(.)net

I know that I said that I'd post this chapter I finish writing chapter 4, but I think the faster I can the answers to my question the better it will be. I haven't written anything for chap 4, so please wait until I can update.

Oh, and my exam is finished. Now back into the busy days again. _Sigh!_


	4. Run away

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Smallville aren't mine.

Author's Note: You wouldn't believe this, I get one more lesson a week after my mid term! Jesus, as if the schedule isn't already tight. _Grumbling_. It seems that I get more active writing new chapters for my fics these days. Actually I have much spare time in my mid exam. I only study when it was night, but I didn't write much because I got sidetracked reading Lois and Clark and Smallville fanfictions. Tee Hee Hee… Those fics inspired me to write this crossover. Anyway, enjoy! Right now Soragakure (chap 12) and Lack of Motivation (part 10) are still in progress. If you have spare time why don't you read them? They are Naruto fic if you're interested.

Chapter Four

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to resolve his problem inside the vault when a possibly grumbling goblin was waiting for him, Harry decided to call his whirling thoughts to an end at least for now. Taking the pensieve, the 2 boxes James and Lily mentioned in their letter, the 2 letters, all of the tomes inside the vault because he didn't know which ones were about the binding ritual considering the time, and a bottomless bag he found inside the vault, Harry almost exited the Potter vault when he remembered that he might need the holo ball (AN: holo from hologram. It sounds cute, so I decided to use it). With the ball secured inside the bag he left the vault.

Gartough was silent when he saw the troubled look on his client face. The journey was a quiet one as Harry's mind was drifting back to his problem, while no one knew what the goblin was thinking. Harry was startled when the small goblin nudged him. He looked up and realized that the journey was already over.

"Gartough, do you know where I can process my emancipation?" the retreating goblin stopped in his track before he turned around.

He was silent for a moment before nodding. "Follow me, sir," the magical creature led him through the labyrinth look-alike corridors. Harry could only memorize half of them before he was starting to get confused. Gartough smirked at his blank look. They arrived outside a room with a sign 'Ministry-Goblin Affair' hanging above the white painted wooden door. The goblin opened the door and told him to get inside. Harry entered the room to hear the door closed behind. The goblin was nowhere to be seen.

Sighing, Harry scanned the room. There were 4 goblins working diligently behind the desks. Not even once did they look up to see their client, indicating that either they were too engrossed with their works to notice him or they just plain ignored him.

"Excuse me," the wizard greeted the closest goblin. He looked up and sneered.

"What can I do for you," he said with distaste.

Harry's temper rose at the rude treatment, but he soon remembered what Hagrid had said about them when he was 11 years old. Even if Gartough was nice (because the goblin kept silent and only speak to answer his questions, but didn't comment rudely) didn't mean that the others would be the same.

"Yes, I want to be emancipated."

"Name and age?" he asked gruffly.

"Harry James Potter, 15 almost 16 years old this July," all of the goblins stopped working when they heard his name. The goblin in front of him observed him thoroughly.

"You will need your guardians' consent and the situation you are in that lead you to ask for emancipation in order to submit your emancipation request."

"Will it suffice?" Harry took the emancipation paper from the bag and showed him the letter his parents wrote.

The nastier looking goblin than Gartough looked at it for a moment and nodded. "Go through that door. The goblin inside, Jerkins, will process the whole ordeal," he pointed toward another smaller door.

Harry nodded. "Thank you," the goblin twitched, clearly not used being thanked by a wizard. He only nodded curtly and went back to his job, shifting through a mountain of papers.

Harry knocked the door, feeling that it was a polite thing to do. Years under the abuse treatment of the Dursleys actually gave him a manner that not many could find on people nowadays. That didn't mean he liked to live as a slave for them though.

"Enter," a voice came from inside the room.

Harry opened the door cautiously, not wanting to anger the goblin inside further incase he was like the goblin he had just encountered. A small older looking goblin was sitting on a chair 3 times bigger than its size signing a couple of papers before looking up to see who his visitor was.

His eyebrow raised when he saw a young man no older than 18 years old entered his office. "May I help you?" Jerkins asked curiously wondering what a young man like him was doing here.

Harry was relieved that the new goblin was politer than the other one or even Gartough. "Yes, I'd like to process my emancipation."

The goblin blinked and fixed his spectacle. "Name and age?"

"Harry James Potter, age 15 almost 16 this July," Harry repeated the same answer he gave to the other goblin.

"…I see. You do have some situations that will make it easier for you to get your emancipation," he told him. "Your status as the sole heir of Potter family will help you greatly, although if you have your guardians' consent, it will be much easier."

"My parents left a notice to let me open the family vault and I found this inside," Harry showed him the paper.

The goblin examined the paper before looking up to the young wizard. "Well this is good news for you, Mr. Potter. With this no one will be able to refuse your emancipation request according to Act 245 paragraph 44 about 'The Will of Deceased Parents' and Act 156 paragraph 23 about 'The Privileges of Ancient Family Heir'," Harry's face brightened.

"I will immediately process your emancipation, Mr. Potter. Please fill this form," the old goblin stood up and took out 3 papers from one of the drawers and gave them to him. "One is for Ministry's file, one for Gringotts, and another one for you. When you sign this, I'll be allowed to lift the underage magic detector on your wand."

Harry looked up in surprise. "Are you allowed to do that when I'm just submitting my request?"

"Usually, no. But it is clear that you'll have your emancipation regardless the protests from anyone, so it doesn't matter for me. I'm authorized to do that, don't worry, this is perfectly legal, a privilege that the ministry gave us in the deal between wizards and goblins after our rebellion centuries ago," Harry nodded with a smile.

Finally a good news! He was thinking that he would only get bad lucks after all of the hectic things happened, starting from this morning.

As Harry filled the forms, the goblin opened his mouth, "May I tell you that Mr. Black's Will will be announced 8 months after his death?" Harry stiffened, the pen he was holding stopped on its track.

"What Will?" he asked cautiously. Just how many things he hadn't known about until now?

"We haven't openly announced it yet because we are still processing it. It is supposed to be faster, but the ministry gave us a hard time and we had to present them the proof of his death and many other things you don't need to worry about, but we're sure that we will be able to announce the Will in 8 months time. Your name is listed under the beneficiary list of the Will according to one Sirius Orion Black in his last notice to us. We will send you an owl when the date for the hearing is decided."

"Thank you," Harry muttered silently. Another thing to remind him that he was truly alone now. But…didn't he still have Kal-El? He might not know his character or his location, but he knew that he was Rei-El's twin. And Rei-El was a part of him, right?

Something inside him told him to search for his twin. Not because Jor-El told him to, but because he himself wanted to do it. To meet the last of his family. He could say 'To Hell with the Dursleys!'. Their manners and actions weren't what someone would expect from their family and for that he didn't have a problem to forget that they were his relatives and cut their ties. Beside, he didn't doubt that the Dursleys would be grateful if that happened.

The problem was he didn't know where Kal was. Jor-El certainly couldn't give any help for that. Harry wondered about his twin's life. He had so many questions, but no answer.

He didn't know how his friends would take the news.

Okay, he was the Boy-Who-Lived. He was a parseltongue. His godfather was a convict. He had mind link with the Dark Lord. He was hunted by the death eaters. But an alien? He didn't think even they could accept it with wide spread arms, especially when his supposed alien father was trying to make him to conquer the Earth. No. Telling them about his actual heritage would be a really _really _BAD idea. If he couldn't even trust his own father, who was he supposed to trust?

He needed to solve his identity problem first before dealing with his friends. Problem was he didn't think he could do it in such a short time. He needed to get away from everyone until he was alone, and only after then he could think all the time he wanted to.

That meant…scratch Hogwarts off of his yearly schedule list and get the hell out of this country as soon as possible. Beside he doubted Hogwarts could teach him how to use his alien power when what the professors taught was barely adequate for the students in such wartime.

"Mr. Potter?" Jerkins snapped him out of his reverie.

"Uh what?" he blinked. "Sorry, I was a bit sidetracked."

The goblin chuckled. "Yes, I can see that. You're staring at the ceiling for 10 minutes," Harry's cheek reddened.

Harry turned serious a moment later. "Mr. Jerkins, can you keep quiet about my emancipation?" the young man asked hopefully.

"Depends on why you want to keep it quiet."

"Well, I want to get Fudge and the reporters out of my back as long as possible and…" Harry decided to tell the old goblin some of the truth. "I want to get out of England to solve a problem of mine. Until I have solved it, I don't think I can stay here. Please, at least until I have left this country," he pleaded.

"Hm…sounds like you have some serious problem there," he looked at Harry's serious face. "Alright, I'll keep quiet about it," Harry's face brightened. "But only about a week, after that it's your problem," the wizard nodded in satisfaction.

"That will be enough time, I think. About the goblins out there and Gartough…" he trailed off.

"I'll take care of them," he waved off.

"Thank you very much."

"No need. Your family has been a good client to us for centuries, Mr. Potter. And I myself have a…debt, you could say, to your grandfather."

"My grandfather?"

"Yes, your father's father, Heinrich Potter. He saved me when I was in the wrong place in the wrong time in the war against Grindlewald. Anything else I can help you with?"

"I need to acquire items for my journey, but I don't want to attract attention by buying loads of goods."

"You want me to cover your track?" a smile tugged on the goblin's lips.

"…Yes. Don't worry, I'll pay them double."

"No need. You'll only need to pay the real price, free of any kind of fee, but consider that I don't have a debt to your family anymore."

"Agreed," they shook their hands.

0-0 0-0 0-0

Harry finished writing the letters for his friends, Dumbledore and Remus. Basically he told them that he had a problem to solve and until he could solve it he wouldn't be able to be with them. In the letter for Dumbledore he added that he quitted Hogwarts for undetermined amount of time and that he would train on his own to face Voldemort and to not bother searching for him. After an afterthought, Harry also wrote in P.S. that he was NOT feeling sorry for trashing his office because he deserved it.

Putting the letters aside on the table so he could ask Jerkins to send them later after he was out of England, Harry took out the pensieve and the 2 boxes from his bag. He carefully put the pensieve on the table and then drifted his full attention toward the 2 beautiful crafted boxes.

The boxes were nearly identical except for the jewel on the lids. One of them had red ruby while the other one had emerald. Harry opened the ruby box and found himself staring at many small red rocks and a big one of them in its center. They glowed somewhat unearthly and it gave Harry somewhat creepy feeling. Still, he held his gaze on the glowing meteor or more precisely planet Krypton's rocks, eyes completely transfixed on the stones. He took one of the smaller rocks and held it under the lamp. It looked like a jewel instead of a measly rock. This was part of the planet he was born to. He was suddenly felt more energized than he could believe as if nothing would be able to get on his way. The feeling was…addictive.

Something inside him screamed at him to get away from the red rock as far as possible. Harry frowned, wondering why he had this feeling that he was so powerful and could do everything. He knew to trust his guts. They have saved him more times than he could count. Reluctantly, Harry put the red rock back to the ruby box and closed its lid. His heart beat faster than normal.

He then cautiously opened the 2nd box. In it was 2 chunks of green rocks and more of the smaller ones. They too glowed eerily. For reason unknown, Harry was suddenly reminded of Christmas color theme, red and green. Harry was apprehensive to touch the rocks. The red rocks felt so addictive in his palm.

At first Harry didn't notice it, but after 5 minutes staring at the green kryptonite, he felt rather tired, as if something drained his stamina. With a jolt, Harry realized that this was the green rocks' doing. He slammed the lid and after a minute he felt that he didn't feel so tired as before.

Harry groaned when he comprehended what happened.

The red rock gave him power and made him think he was all-powerful, but it was highly addictive. Who knew what other effect it had in short and long term?

The green one on the other hand drained his power and made him feel so helpless. He had never felt like this ever since he was 5 years old, an age where he discovered that no matter what he did to get recognition from his relatives, good recognition that was because all they thought was that he was a freak, it was of no use.

Two rocks that were supposed to be parts of his home planet had bad effects for him. What a nice news he got here!

Harry decided to put them back into the vault later where no one would be able to take and used them against him.

The young wizard wondered if his twin had the same problem with the rocks like him. That would be another question he added to his long 'What-To-Ask-His-Twin-after-I-Find-Him' list.

0-0 0-0 0-0

Harry checked all of the things Jerkins had bought for him from the list the goblin gave him and nodded in appreciation. Trust a goblin no to forget everything, even something looked insignificant yet actually important for his journey.

The old goblin had bought a muggle suitcase modified for wizard's needs from his contact in Paris. The shops in England mostly only sold wizard trunk. Jerkins obviously was thinking that Harry would be in muggle world more rather than in wizard one, which was quite true, although he would visit it from time to time.

"I bought you approximately 231 books related to subjects you asked me and had sorted them out by the subject and put them in charmed bookcase. It can hold another 69 books regardless their sizes. This are the address of resourceful bookshops all around the world," he gave him another list. "The ones that I underlined are where the goblins I asked bought the books from."

"This will be an important part for your journey," Jerkins handed the young wizard a small green crystal amulet shaped like a rocket. "This amulet will enable you to speak, read and understand other language, mind you that not all languages are there, only the most prominent ones, mostly European languages and some Asian languages like Chinese and Japanese."

"Thanks," Harry accepted the green amulet. The color resembled the green kryptonite so much that Harry was unnerved the first time he saw it.

"And this is your money pouch charmed to automatically exchange wizard money to muggle ones, just tell it how much you want. It connects directly into your vaults. Also I got you a Gringotts cards. It acts like muggle credit card. Unfortunately it can only be used in the more democratic magical countries and I can tell you that England isn't one of them," the goblin shook his head exasperatedly. "The England ministry of magic had always refused our continued requests to make the card can be used here. They said that it was too muggle," Jerkins snorted loudly as he gave Harry a black leather pouch with Gringotts symbol and a simple black wallet with Gringotts card and Harry's I.D cards. Harry checked the cards with a smile, knowing that it would make his journey easier. Jerkins put his passport and visa under his name on the table.

"There's no name of any country here," Harry frowned as he carefully inspected the passport and visa.

"The beautiful thing of magic, Mr. Potter. It will show the name of a country when you enter its territory," Padfoot's godson nodded.

"What about my order?"

Jerkins put a new shining firebolt on his table. "A brand new broom just like you asked. May I know why you asked me to buy this when you already have a firebolt?"

Harry looked up in surprise. "You know?"

"Rumors spread fast, Mr. Potter," the goblin chuckled. "Especially with Daily Prophet and other gossip magazines around."

"Oh. It got locked in Hogwarts by the last DADA teacher and I don't have time to retrieve it. Fortunately she was locked in St. Mungo and hopefully she will be sent to a mental institution soon," Harry grinned.

"Am I right in guessing that you're the one who put her in that condition?" the old goblin raised an amused eyebrow.

"No, you're not wrong. Actually I got helps from my friends for that."

The goblin eyes narrowed when Harry's hand fingered his hair. "Can you show me your pal, Mr. Potter?"

Harry blinked. "What? This?" he brought his hand out for the goblin to see. There was a faint line of written words there. It was blurred as the skin mended itself.

"How did you get that, Mr. Potter?"

"In the detention with Umbridge, the DADA professor I'm talking about. Why?"

"It looks like the result of using Blood Quill, a banned magical artifact. Did you use any healing potion to help you mend your skin?" Harry shook his head. "Strange, your skin shouldn't be able to mend itself without the use of particular healing potion," the goblin shook his head. "You said that the minister's secretary actually did this?"

"Yes. And I think she didn't use it on me only. One of Hogwarts students, Lee Jordan, was also her victim. I don't know about the others."

"Do you want to sue the ministry?"

"What?"

"The ministry is at fault for placing a faulty and dangerous woman into the position of a teacher, High Inquisitor and lastly to act as the Headmistress. There is an old law pertaining this when the pureblood wizards of old time agreed to give the power to govern wizards in their area under the banner of a ministry. It's one of the conditions in the deal."

"I'd like to, but I can't have more attention directed on me."

"I see…" the goblin tapped his chin. "I think I can do something for that. Rumor is afterall spreading fast here. And the reporters will try to dig this. After the fiasco in the ministry and the news that the dark lord was actually alive came out, the reporters were trying to find other ministry's faults. I'm sure that Hogwarts' students' parents would be greatly interested by the news," Jerkins smirked nastily. Harry raised his eyebrow. It seemed that Jerkins could be as nasty if not nastier than the other goblins.

"That's okay, I guess," the goblin nodded. He chimed the bell on the table. A moment later a goblin entered the office.

"Lior, I want you to get the healing potion for Blood Quill's victim," the younger goblin nodded and exited the office. Jerkins turned his attention back to his client. "I also have some other things to give you back," he stood from his seat. He dropped a stack of paper on the table followed by a small red velvet box. He touched the crest on the box and it enlarged. Jerkins opened it to reveal keys and cards.

"What are those for?" Harry asked curiously.

"These are the keys for your properties in muggle world and in some places in magical world. There are the names and address written on the keys and cards that only someone with Potter's blood running through his vein could see. Your parents and grandparents bought them in the reigns of Grindelwald and Voldemort for safe havens. If you're wondering why there are cards here, they replaced the common keys for higher security in some apartments. These papers here contain the information for your properties. I'm sure these will help you." Someone knocked the door. "Enter!" the goblin Jerkins sent, Lior, was back with a bottle of blue liquid. He gave it to his superior and exited the office leaving them alone once more.

"Give me your hand, Mr. Potter," Harry complied. "Usually this is used immediately after the Blood Quill was used to heal the wound perfectly as the longer the wound was left out, the harder this potion can help you. But seeing your hand almost healed on its own, I think it can help increase your healing. It will sting a bit," with that warning, Jerkins poured the potion into Harry's awaiting palm. Harry hissed when the liquid touched his wounded skin. It felt like pouring alcohol into wound. His palm let out smoke. Harry's eyes watched in fascination as the skin started to mend perfectly until there was no writing on his palm anymore.

"Wow. Thanks."

"It's not a problem. Since we're finished here, I think it's time for you to go," Harry nodded. "Put the amulet around your neck and don't loose it. It will be bad if you loose it when you're in a country that doesn't use English. "

Harry wore the silver chained green amulet and put all papers and other things inside the suitcase.

"Now this is Gringotts portkey and compass," Jerkins gave him 2 things with Gringotts symbol on them. "The compass is used to direct you to the nearest branch of Gringotts bank. The Gringotts portkey unlike other portkeys can only be used inside Gringotts branch to transport yourself to other Gringotts branch. In the other hand, you won't need to trouble yourself in other countries' ministry to get visa and everything. Tell the portkey what country you want to go to and then say 'Gringotts portkey activation'. If there is more than 1 branch on one country, the portkey will transport you to the biggest branch there. If you don't want anyone beside you to use the portkey, smear 5 drops of your blood on the goblin's eyes. Good luck on your journey, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Jerkins. I hope that I can meet you again in the future," Harry offered his hand which was accepted by the old goblin. They shook their hands. Harry let go of his hand and took a step back. He slung his backpack and grabbed his portkey. Japan. Gringotts portkey activatio," Harry said before he disappeared from Jerkins' office.

"I hope you'll find what your search, Mr. Potter," the goblin stared at the spot where Harry was 2 seconds ago before went back to his job.

TBC…

I can't believe I make this chapter longer than chapter 7. Usually I only make 4-6 pages per chapter now. Anyway don't forget to give me review.

I want to thanks the readers who give me information that I need. I won't be able to update this story until I can incorporate the information I got to my idea, so you have to wait longer for the next chapter.

And I want to know which one is right:

Dr. Swann got a part of stone of knowledge from the meteorite he found or was it ended on his hand after someone stole it from Lionel who got it from Aztec Statue? (While the other parts are from China and Egypt) There are reviews that mentioned 2 different versions, so I kinda confused which one I should use.


	5. Martial Arts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Smallville aren't mine.

Author's Note: No guys, I don't abandon this fic. It's just I have too many fics, I got sick (flu, headache, throat ache, cough, fever, etc), and my god damn professors thought that it was nice to give their students assignments every week.

I read the reviews for chapter 4 and it didn't seem as if you guys knew the effects from kryptonite Harry had was different from Clark. Or was it just you guys realized it but too lazy to point it out?

Btw, since Harry in canon was almost 1 year old when a three months Rei-El entered the Earth….now that Harry in my fic is 15 (almost 16 in a month) years old, Clark in this fic is 15 years old. It's funny that the younger twin, Rei-El, is now older than Kal-El.

So when Clark is 18 years old, Harry would be 19 years old. I have decided that it would be the age when they met.

Chapter Five 

Harry swore as he nursed the wounds all over his body. Only 3 days has passed ever since he left England and just now he was mugged by a bunch of muggles that consisted of 4 teenagers. Everything happened so fast that he barely had time to react or use any magic. In the end he beat the crap out of them, but only after he was beaten by them too. He left them in the deserted alley, barely conscious. The only good thing he got from Harry's hunting by Dudley and his gangs was his endurance to handle pain. Thankfully none saw his state because it was past midnight. He should know better than wandering around after midnight.

Harry winced as he poured some antiseptic on his wound. Beside him the holo ball was hovering. An angry and annoyed looks were plastered on Jor-El's face.

"Now, you see the proof that Earthians need someone to guide them to the right path—" 

Harry turned around, annoyed to hear the 'righteousness talk' from his so-called father. Again. Honestly, couldn't it just shut up? For God's sake, it was a hologram and it acted like a blabbering self-righteous bitch. If he found out whoever built this ball he would kill that person—if he was alive that was. Jor-El has told him it wasn't him or Lara who built the holo ball but a colleague of his. It was a fairly 'new' product. Of course since Krypton planet was blown up there was no other holo ball like his in existence. The Kryptonian only had to pour the memories he'd like the ball to have and voila an emotion capable hologram was created.

"I turn you on to hear about Kryptonian race, not to hear you sprout nonsense," the wizard alien's patience was being tested.

"**Nonsense?" **it shrieked loudly. The voice gave an echo from the ball. "**Why I never—" **Harry switched it off and sighed as he plopped to the bed.

He wondered how the others took his sudden leave. Hermione would probably come up with some logical reasons she could find. Ron might be fuming for being left out of his secret, honestly it wasn't like the red head hadn't kept any secret from him. If he wanted to keep secret from them, it was his choice. They didn't have any right to think they have the right to know every secret he had when they had secrets on their own, no matter if they were best friends. Mrs. Weasley must be fussing the order to search for him, shouting that he needed to be protected. He wasn't a porcelain doll, god damnit.

He missed them though…But he couldn't go back before he sorted everything out. The problem was that it would probably take a lifetime.

Grumbling, his mind wandered to Dumbledore. The headmaster must be sending off search parties all over England to find him and brought him back to the 'all-loving-and peaceful' Dursleys' house. Harry snorted. If he had people to find him, surely he had people to search for any information about Voldemort and his plans. Frankly, Harry thought that Dumbledore had a serious flaw in making wrong priorities. Sure it was mentioned in the prophecy that only someone marked by Voldemort could kill him, though he seriously doubted its credibility since he wasn't exactly Harry Potter and was definitely not being born by Lily (Evans) Potter. Dumbledore should've done something on his own rather than expecting Harry to just appear and save the Britain from the menace who called himself a dark lord.

Beside if the old man already knew about the prophecy for so long, he should've prepared him ever since he was a kid, not giving a confused teenager to the little piece of shit that was the greasy professor of Hogwarts for occlumency lesson with no reason whatsoever while he was on his own merry world, trying to avoid him.

A mistake, he said in his goddamn office. An old man's mistake and he would like to be forgiven.

Unfortunately for him, Harry wouldn't forget that Dumbledore avoiding him was part of the reasons why Sirius died. He wouldn't forgive him so easily. Just because he asked for forgiveness didn't mean he would give that.

Harry clenched his fist as he stared angrily at the ceiling from his bed.

Part of the prophecy was that the marked one had the power that Voldemort didn't know. The Hogwarts headmaster said that it was love.

Love?

Harry scoffed.

What a bullshit! Harry didn't know where the old wizard got that ridiculous idea, but there was no way love was the power the marked one needed.

And he wasn't even the marked one.

Because he wasn't the real Harry Potter. The real Harry has died before his age even reached one year old. He died because of a disease, not Voldemort as the prophecy stated that Voldemort and the marked one could only be killed by the other.

Dumbledore was wrong.

He wasn't the marked one. He wasn't the chosen one like the British wizards and witches assumed. He was…

No one. He was neither Harry Potter or Rei-El. He wasn't an Earthian and neither he was a Kyptonian. The term half blood indeed portrayed him. The young wizard had never doubt in second that in his alien father's eyes Kryptonians were the purebloods, while the Earthians were mudbloods. How quaint it was. The former Hogwarts student chuckled dryly.

Harry traced his swollen lips. It felt hurt. But it wasn't the hardest thing he ever gotten. He always had better regeneration that normal human, but then again he wasn't exactly normal or human either. It didn't change the fact that he was weak though.

Four muggles had done more than Voldemort ever had in his years in Hogwarts. So what if he almost died every year? Almost killed in 1st year. Poisoned by basilisk venom with its fang protruded his arm on his 2nd year. Almost got killed by Remus because the werewolf forgot to drink his wolfsbane potion on his third year. And having his blood used in the ritual to resurrect Voldemort to his former glory.

He escaped deaths numerous times by pure blind luck. At least he beat those muggers on his own, rather than relying on his luck or other people like he had done before he left England.

He was alone now, without his friends. He couldn't afford to be weak right now. No one could help him here. He could only rely on himself. He couldn't just rely on magic. Magic wasn't everything. Look at the muggles. They didn't have magic on their veins and yet they prospered. Wizards in Britain had become so stagnant and dependent on their magic too much. Take their wands and they would be vulnerable. Just that.

He didn't have a doubt if the truth of magical world came out of light, there would be witch-hunt again. Sure, the muggles would panic and confused at first, but they would quickly reorganize themselves and counter attacked. And the result wouldn't be pretty, especially for wizards. There were billions of muggles on Earth, while the numbers of wizards and witches were only in millions. Not to mention muggles has developed mass weapon that if used unaccordingly could wipe out all single living beings on Earth in one night, including those muggles themselves.

Magic wasn't everything. And so was with technology. Look at planet Krypton! Even with its advanced technology, its people couldn't save themselves.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. All this thinking made him dizzy. He stood up from the bed and walked to his suitcase, wondering whether Jerkins, the goblin that had helped him so much, included healing potions there.

After rummaging his suitcase for 10 minutes he found what he was looking for. It was a simple healing potion used to heal bruises and external wounds. He wrinkled his nose at the rotten smell of the potion. Honestly, couldn't someone made this kind of potion tasted well without decreasing its healing effect? Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

The Kryptonian poured a quarter of the bottle into a glass he just summoned from the kitchen cabinet. With a gulp, he downed the potion in one go. He conjured water and its flask before drinking it until he couldn't taste the nasty tasted potion on his mouth anymore.

His wounds were healing alright, but now he felt nauseous from drinking the foul tasting healing potion. Swearing at potion masters at general and Snape in particular, Harry closed his eyes and drifted into dreamland.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and more importantly without bruises all over his body. He quirked his lips when he thought that the same couldn't be said with those teenagers who mugged him last night. They would definitely feel sore all over their body. The wonder of magic was instant healing. That still didn't make him forget that wizard medicines tasted nastier than muggle ones.

The young wizard yawned and walked out from his bedroom after he took his green amulet from the bed stand. There was no use taking a risk breaking the amulet by sleeping on it. He walked to the front door and took 2 newspapers from his mail box. The first thing he did when he arrived at Japan was to ask Gringgots branch of Japan to send him a muggle newspaper and a wizard newspaper to his address under false name.

Harry entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, taking a can of milk from it. The young man put 2 breads on the toasters. Sitting on a chair, he read the wizard newspaper first. There was no news that interested him, but at least the newspaper didn't sprout lies or ridiculous gossip like The Daily Prophet did. Harry drank the milk and took a bite of toast as he set the wizard newspapers aside, taking the muggle one. Five brochures fell to the floor as he opened the newspaper. Picking them up from the floor, he read them. The first one was about a new cake shop 2 blocks from his apartment he inherited from his human father, James. The second one was about big sale in a hypermarket nearby. The third one was about a new furniture shop. The fourth was about a new dojo 5 blocks from his place. And the last one was about a new jewelry shop.

Harry's interest was raised with the fourth brochure. From what he read the dojo was a branch of another dojo in the other side of Tokyo. It was expanded because many people were interested and there weren't enough classes. Since there was no land to expand in the main dojo, the owner bought a big land nearby Harry's place. There were 5 different martial arts offered there: judo, karate, aikido, kendo, and sumo. Classes were taught by professional instructors. The registration started from today for 8 days and classes would start 10 days from today.

Within seconds, Harry has decided to join this dojo, though he didn't know what class he would take, but he knew he wouldn't join sumo class. He was lanky and looked like a twig, easily snapped, definitely not a posture needed to join this class.

This would help him become stronger, not only magically but also physically. He needed to be strong enough first before seeking out his identity, the stones of knowledge, and his twin. It wouldn't do if he got killed in his journey before he found out who he really was.

Beside, the healthier the wizard, the stronger his magic would be. A healthier wizard had bigger chance to survive than a weaker one.

Harry finished his meal and started to read the muggle newspaper. A news in particular interested him. It was about a thief named Kaitou Kid succeeded in stealing a famous and expensive jewelry. People said that the thief was a magician. Harry wondered if he was a wizard, but doubted it. Surely if he was a wizard, the Japan ministry of magic would do something about it. He was impressed that the thief succeeded in deceiving the police though.

Another news that interested him was about a bunch of kids succeeded in solving a series of kidnapping cases that hasn't been solved by the police department for months. Harry whistled. A bunch of kids not even 10 years old solved a case that not even adults could? And it was said they had solved some other cases before too. Either the police had become incompetent, or the kids were actually geniuses. Three of the five kids looked ordinary happy-go-lucky-children, but the other two…two bored looking kids, one male, and the other female, stared at the camera. The male one with glassed looked exasperated by his other three friends' childish behaviors, while the female one looked at her friends with an amused smirk.

Harry snorted amusedly. Kids these days had become too mature for their own goods…

Harry put the newspaper on the table and washed his dish. After he took a quick bath, he changed his pajamas into a black shirt and blue jeans. Taking his black wallet, Tokyo's map, and red jacket with him, he exited his apartment.

His apartment was located in a strategic location. James Potter bought it when he was 19 years old. At that time, he and the other Marauders plus Harry's mother, Lily, were traveling the world for 2 years before they actually went back to England. Apparently they wanted to have fun before actually joining the war with Voldemort. Thus, they had bought many places all over the world. In Japan, James bought a spacious apartment enough for 3 adults to stay there. Sirius bought an apartment beside James' one.

Harry found his mother's notebooks and other books on a bedroom he later concluded as hers. They contained information about Japan country, especially the magical ones. Harry could only hope that Lily did the same with other countries, because her notes really helped him much.

Twenty minutes later Harry arrived in front of the dojo. Even though it was a dojo, it didn't look like a traditional dojo. The building in front of him was a big high-rise building. The young wizard understood that it was made like this because the land price in Japan was the most expensive one in the world.

He entered the lobby and found that it was rather crowded. After he waited for half an hour, he found himself sitting in front of a young woman in her thirties.

"What would you like to know?" she asked in Japanese. Thanks to his amulet, Harry could easily understand her. "I'd like to join the classes, but I don't know what classes I should take. I would have much free time and I'd like to spend it to learn martial arts."

The woman nodded and started to tell him the aspects of each martial arts they offered. She said that with his posture, he would be suited to learn judo or aikido, and probably karate, while sumo was definitely out of question. He could also joined kendo if he was interested in martial art that wasn't hand-to-hand combat. She gave him a complete booklet and told him to register in the room 012. Harry nodded and stood up from his seat, thanking her for her help.

Harry sat on an empty sofa and read the booklet. Each class was 5 hours session. The dojo opened everyday. Harry was interested with the hand-to-hand combat. He didn't know whether he would join kendo class. It wasn't as if it was allowed to use a real sword here. Kendo only used bokken, a wooden sword. And it wasn't as if death eaters used swords...

Then again he had much free time. He didn't have to go to school after summer and he could practice his magic anytime and anywhere he wanted now. With that decision, Harry entered room 012 and went to register. Harry scanned the room. The place wasn't as crowded as the information room.

A middle aged man looked up from the computer when Harry sat at the chair in front of him. "Can I help you?" he asked hesitantly when he realized that the young man in front of him wasn't a Japanese, but a foreigner.

"Yes, I'd like to register in some classes," Harry noticed the man looked relieved when he realized Harry could speak Japanese without problem.

"What classes you'd like to join?"

"Every class except sumo class," the clerk looked up in surprise.

"Are you sure? It will make your days very busy."

"Yes, I know. But I have much free time and it doesn't a matter."

The man nodded. "So it is only until summer?" the brown haired man asked, knowing that when the summer ended, students would be back to school.

Harry shook his head. "No, even when the summer ended I will have the same schedule."

"But what about your school?" the man asked, confused.

"I don't go to school," Harry said.

"…You don't?" the clerk asked completely dumbfounded. "…Alright, are you a beginner or do you already have a rank?"

"I'm a beginner." Both of them then scheduled his classes.

In the end Harry's schedule was:

**Sunday**

Kendo class: 08.00-12.00

Judo class: 13.00-18.00

**Monday**

Aikido class: 08.00-12.00

Karate class: 13.00-18.00

**Tuesday**

Judo class: 08.00-12.00

Karate class: 13.00-18.00

**Wednesday**

Judo class: 08.00-12.00

Aikido class: 13.00-18.00

**Thursday**

Kendo class: 08.00-12.00

Karate class: 13.00-18.00

**Friday**

Aikido class: 08.00-12.00

Kendo class: 13.00-18.00

**Saturday**

None

They haven't scheduled which room Harry would have to go. The young wizard had to ask the receptionist 10 days later when the schedule was finished. The man printed a paper and gave it to Harry. It contained the things Harry would need to buy. He told him he could buy it on the store in the building or in a sport shop elsewhere. Harry decided to buy the things on the list from the shop in the building, not knowing where else he could get them.

After he paid the fee, Harry exited room 012 and headed to the store the clerk told him.

There were 3 big stores in the building and both of them were in the ground floor. The first was a bookstore, the second was a clothes store while the third was the sport shop that sold things listed on the paper. Harry entered the second store first where he was measured. Harry asked them to deliver the clothes to his address. In the third store, since he didn't know much about the sports, Harry only gave the clerk there his list. When the clerk asked which brand he'd like to buy, Harry told him that he wanted the best, not knowing exactly which brand was the best. The clerk only nodded and half an hour later he exited the store with nothing, since he also asked things he bought to be delivered.

With a sigh, the young wizard entered the bookstore and picked up books for beginners, leaving the advanced ones, knowing he wouldn't need them until he was stronger. After 4 hours in the building, Harry went home with his books, only stopping in a nearby supermarket to buy foods for dinner.

Harry put down 'Your opponent plays dirty? The solution!' back to the bookcase and took another book to read. This time he chose 'Judo for Beginners' from the black bag laying on the floor beside his bed. From it, Harry understood that judo was a martial art that used the opponent strength rather than his own strength for his advantage, a perfect martial art for a thin people like himself.

Years later, Harry would laugh at the irony that he was weak and needed to use his opponenet's strength before his unnatural strength manifested. He didn't need to use his opponent's power anymore, because frankly he was much stronger than any human or even any vampire or werewolf could ever be.

The young Kryptonian was completely immersed with his book when suddenly his stomach growled loudly. He glanced at his clock and noticed that it was already 8 in the night. Harry read the last 4 pages before he put it down and went to make his dinner.

Harry spent the next 5 months learning martial arts and magic and science under the instruction of Jor-El who was a scientist (AN: Jor-El was a scientist, wasn't he?), when the next 2 powers developed at the same time, the heat vision, and the freezing breath. Needless to say he was freaked out when his book was burned under his gazes. Panicking he tried to blow out the fire, only to have the book completely encased by ice. Harry had to forgo his magic training and science for 2 weeks to have time to control them since he couldn't leave his martial arts training. Five months after his first 'burning', the next power developed was his strength. After accidentally sending 3 of his opponents in his martial arts lessons to hospital, Harry decided to end his martial arts lessons and practiced them on his own. This time it was his magic training that was upped.

Two months after that or a year after Harry arrived in Japan, Harry got a clue about the first stone of knowledge. After 2 days of preparation, Harry went to China to retrieve the first stone of knowledge.

TBC…

As you can read, there is a slight crossover with anime Detective Conan in this chapter. There is only one thing you should know. Harry actually met and befriended Conan in his one-year stay in Japan, though I won't tell you about that in this story. I will probably make a story about Harry's (of this story/Kryptonian Twins) meeting with anime, movie, book, and TV shows characters in different story/ies. What can I say? I love crossover!

And yes he kinda got his powers in fast pace, only a year after he got his first power. The only powers he hasn't gotten are super hearing, speed, and the ability to fly without wing or broom for that matter.

I decided to quicken this story so Harry will meet Clark soon. I will make some flashbacks about Harry's journey and training

REVIEW!

And don't tell me I rush this fic too much because I have already known it.


	6. A pissed off Hermione

Author's Note: About this fic's timeline…this will follow Harry Potter Timeline, not Smallville because I'm not really that familiar with Smallville. Harry Potter was born 1980 and he should be 16 years old right when the fic is started. And for the ones who think Harry will meet Clark in China, so sorry, but according to Smallville season 4, Clark went to China when he was 18 years old and I intend to follow it. Harry will meet Clark in season 4, though which episode I still don't know (or perhaps I will make them meet in a meeting I wrote on my own and not from the episode of Smallville season 4). At that time Harry will be 19 years old (because a younger Rei-El merged with older Harry Potter—and I decided to use Harry Potter's birthday). Kinda ironic to see the younger twin now older than the eldest.

This fic was started before HBP starts. And I don't know whether I'm gonna use HBP as reference. HBP kinda limited writers in making new idea because of the horcruxes. As far as I know all of 7th year fics with HBP reference were about horcruxes hunting. Not a very good storyline to make as fanfiction since the writers' movement is restricted. I do think that the horcruxes idea is good, but again, it makes ff writers (and possibly readers) annoyed

On this chapter, Harry is almost 17 years old, while Clark is 16. Just want to know, but do any of you know Clark's birthday date?

The month is June, right now. Before Hogwarts' students had their summer holiday.

And lastly a **request **from me. I think it's time for me to get more benefits from writing this for those who like this story and my other stories. In exchange of an update I want information from you. Nothing dangerous I assure you. It's just I have an assignments (as usual) from my professors. One of them is drawing a plan for an airplane hangar for Boeing. I want you to tell me if you know websites that describe about them, the planes (width, length, etc), the hangar itself, the plane runways, basically everything related. Hopefully with the photographs. I don't care if it is located in Australia, China, anywhere!

If you write the website address in your reply, please write it like this: www(.)fanfiction(.) net. Writing the normal way won't appear in the review page. I wonder why. The sooner you give me the information, the sooner I finished my assignment (although this assignment will be as long as 6 months although I'll be assisted each week for different task) and I will have more time to write for you. I have some references myself but I don't think it's enough. And it's difficult to acquire permission so I can snap some shots of airplane hangar. So **help** me, please! I'm desperate here. Damn my friends. They're lucky to have easier tasks to do. At least they won't have difficulties to acquire permission to take some snap shots. Sigh…

Anyway, onwards to the story!

Chapter Six 

Harry landed on the Gringotts floor gracefully. He no longer had problem staying steady after portkeying because of his martial arts lesson. Of course his newfound power helped him too. So far ever since the manifesting of power a year ago, Harry Potter or Rei-El had manifested speed, strength, (I want to ask whether tough skin is part of the strength deal or it's another ability) heat vision, X-ray vision, and freezing breath. According to his alien father the only ability he hasn't developed yet was flying ability. And Harry couldn't wait to manifest this ability. It would be fun to fly without restraint. No need for broom, or wings at all. Harry loved flying. To feel the wind beat against his face, and the thrill he felt as he speeded up on firebolt. There would be more freedom when he got this ability and Jor-El mentioned that he would be able to fly faster than firebolt or the current fastest plane.

Shaking his head, Harry went to the counter of Beijing Gringotts branch and asked for a goblin named Hortuk. He was led to the goblin's room 5 minutes later.

The goblin in question looked up from his papers when Harry entered his room. "Ah, Mr. Lincher, welcome," he gestured Harry to take a seat. "We have found a clue about one or two things you're looking for," the goblin opened his drawer and took a folder from it before handing it to Harry's waiting hands.

Harry Potter or rather Gregg Lincher right now accepted the folder and opened it.

"There were some green stones resembled the description of the sample you showed us, here in this country decades ago. The story about it is rather sketchy, but according to the people we ask the stones were thought to be quite important at that time. About its location, we believe that it's still here in China, though it's only speculation. There was no mention about the red stones, but we found a story about a strange metal that was not of earth origin and was said to grant knowledge and wealth to the person who owned it. We hypothesized that it was located in the same place as the green stone. And after digging about it more, we found that paper," the goblin pointed at the paper Harry was currently holding.

The paper was a map or some sort of it. There were drawings of rivers, mountains, a palace, and other things.

"Do you know where I can find them?"

"The palace on the map refers to Shanghai's palace. So they are probably there. An advice though," he went serious. "There were muggles soldiers that seemed to be interested of them too. You better be careful there. Foreigner isn't exactly well liked there. It seems that you're dealing with something dangerous, Mr. Lincher. Are you still interested of them?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Very well," the goblin nodded. "We have put everything we found about them in the folder. I hope it's enough," Harry nodded. "Pleasure to make an acquaintance with you, Mr. Lincher," Hortuk said.

"Thank you," Harry exited the room of the goblin he hired to search anything about green or red kryptonite, or the stones of knowledge in China.

The young wizard decided to take it slow. The warning Hortuk gave him prevented him from running to Shanghai without thinking. He didn't want to take a risk dealing with China soldiers. Better not get caught and then being interrogated by them. Sure he could escape easily using his Kryptonian ability and wiped out their memories if it happened, but there were many things had to be considered too. Like the security camera, soldiers interested with ability, etc. There were so many things could go wrong. And he didn't want to end being a lab rat, thank you very much. He didn't run away from England only to be hunted by another party.

Harry booked a room for a night in a hotel. He didn't go to the apartment he inherited from his parents in China because it would be troublesome. It wasn't as if he would stay in China for long. He had decided that he would travel around the world after he finished his business in Shanghai. He now had the means to defend himself without magic, enough money to be spent for generations, and the adequate knowledge needed. He would try to search his twin and perhaps the stones of knowledge when he was passing through.

Harry was irked to find that even though Jor-el predicted Kal-El would be near Kawatche cave, the holo ball itself 'forgot' where the cave was placed. So much for easy search. The ball was a bit damaged when his ship entered Earth atmosphere and crashed in Godric's Hollow and then the damage was added when it was never been activated for long time, so it never gat opportunity to activate its automate recovery system to recover the damaged data and thus now the knowledge pertaining things like where the cave was, what exactly the stones of knowledge meant, the function, and some other things were lost forever from its data.

One of the things that were useful for him, was his photo with his twin beside him when they were just born. In the photo, both boys were laid side-by-side on a bed. They were wearing clothes with their names and family crest on each clothes.

With current technology and bit help from Jor-El, Harry could 'age' his twin's photo and searched him based on the photo (that hopefully was accurate). After that he could post the photo to a website for missing person or perhaps creating a new website by himself. With people around the world to help him, he would have an easier time to search his twin.

Harry looked at the ceiling with a sigh. It has been a year ever since he ran away and he didn't have any contact whatsoever with his friends. He wondered what they were doing right now. He decided to write a simple letter for Ron and Hermione and posted it via muggle mail. He hoped that Hermione didn't change her address, because he only had her parents' address.

And speaking of mail, he was reminded by his snowy owl. Harry really hoped that Hedwig was safe with Hagrid and hopefully when he met his owl again, the bird wouldn't try to attack him in anger for being left. Hedwig was known for her temper.

He plopped on the bed and started to read the folder Hortuk gave him, but after half an hour he gave up. His mind was occupied, urging him to write letter for his friends—or at least they were still his friends. They were certainly not happy campers when they heard about him running away. Harry scratched his head in anxiousness. God damnit, it was only writing a letter! It wasn't as if he talked with them face-to-face!

Instead of calming down, he was getting more nervous.

'Don't think about it! Just do it!' he commanded his body. Taking a parchment he had bought in Japan's magical shopping alley and a quill with its black ink, Harry started to write.

_Dear Ron and Hermione (I know you're angry, but please let me explain first before you decide to burn this letter),_

_It has been a year ever since I had any kind of contact with you, isn't it? I know you're angry with me for running away without telling you. And no, Hermione before you ask, it doesn't involve Voldemort. Well it actually does…but that's only a small fraction of my reasons and it's only because this problem of mine will hinder me facing him. I ran because of a…personal problem, you could say. And I had to solve it first before I think I'm ready to face whatever things Voldemort (or perhaps the ministry, the reporters, and the whole Britain's magical society in general) will throw at me if—when I come back. _

_I also won't be able to come back before I find a certain someone and some particular things. I won't tell you what they are. I don't know where he is or whether he is alive or not right now. And I haven't found… those things too. But I'll start searching for them. _

_About the prophecy that was smashed in DoM a year ago…actually Dumbledore knew about it. He was the one who heard the complete version of it, hearing it coming out of Trelawney's mouth (when she is in 'that' state of course). I don't know why he thought it was important for Voldemort not to know what it contained. Because frankly I thought that its content was really obvious. It wasn't as if Voldemort didn't try to kill me from time to time. This prophecy mentions that someone born at the end of seventh month born by parents that had thrice defied the dark lord and will be marked as equal and eventually fight him and finally only one of them who can only be killed by the other will survive. At least that was how Dumbledore interpreted it. _

_Prophecy is difficult to interpret afterall. It isn't suppusoed to be that easy to figure out. And there are many cases of wrong interpretation of prophecy for centuries. 'Born' can be interpreted as other things other than 'given birth to'. Is the seventh month truly means July? Who is this dark lord? Is it really Voldemort or perhaps other person? Thrice defying him? There are other things but I won't mention it here. If you want to know the full version ask Dumbledore. According to him there are 2 candidates for that someone that fit the description of seventh month and the parents. Me and Neville. Honestly? How did he know about that? Did he count our parents defying Voldemort thrice? As much as I know if they fight against him, it meant they were constantly defying him constantly, not just 3 times. And did he check all birth certificates in the world?_

_As for being 'marked as equal'…I did have a scar. But 'mark' doesn't always mean literal mark. It can be a thought of respect or something else. And who said this dark lord was Voldemort anyway? And I'm not exactly born in the end of July…_(Harry paused, wondering perhaps he should change the content of his letter, but he decided to continue. He kept writing to them vaguely, hoping that with it the two would be too busy trying to understand what he meant to search him) _and I wasn't exactly born by Lily Potter, who was said to thrice defied Voldemort by Dumbledore. Indeed Lily and James Potter were my biological parents, but at the same time they were not. I only found out about this from her letter hours before I decided to run away. It's kind of complicated. This was what made me doubt about me being this so-called Chosen One from the prophecy that I reminded you… was made by Sybil Trelawney._

_Tommy boy only know the first half of the prophecy that said that someone would challenge him. Because of that he tried to kill me and his death eaters tried to kill Neville. _

_I just want you all to stop searching for me or demanding me to come back. If Snape comments something about my letter tell him to shove a stick up on his ass. I don't need the 'compliment' of an immature grown man who decided to make the life of the son of his dead enemy bad. He's really mature, isn't he? Notice my sarcasm! And by the way, please be careful with him. Try to learn occlumency too to stop him from ransacking and violating your mind. Actually I thought that Dumbledore did the same if only subtler. How did he know everything before we said it?_

_With that out of the way, I think I'll tell you a thing or two about my life now. I am still learning magic, don't worry. I'm emancipated and the underage magic no longer applies to me. Infact I think it is better than learning how to transfigure a table into a pig. Hogwarts' timetable is no longer effective for me. I need training incase death eaters trying to kill me. The DoM incident was just that, a luck. They underestimated and played with us. I suggest you study on your own too, Ron. I know that you always do it, Hermione, so I won't say anything. _

_Tell your mom not to worry about me. Now that the Dursleys are out of my way, I'm not as thinner or shorter as before. I have grown into respectable height and I'm still growing. _

_I think I'm safer out here. Voldemort can't reach me anymore. And neither he can find me nor he can enter my mind anymore. Tell Snape that his method is unappreciated. Next time he try to rape my mind I will beat him so bad that his nose won't be a problem any longer. And I mean it. I have means to…dispose him and before you ask, no, it isn't magic. _

_That's all I can tell you about my life. For now,_

_Now, what about you?_

_How's life in Hogwarts? I hope you are not having trouble without me there. If Malfoy make any trouble with you, punch him on his face or kick him on the balls. I think THAT will make him shut up. Don't forget to wipe out his memories and don't leave any trace of your involvement!_

_When I will come back? _

_I don't know. I haven't solved my problem completely yet and I haven't found **him** or **those things** yet. I want to go back there…but I know that Dumbledore will try to put me under house arrest or his constant watch. Tell him to mind his own business! The harder he tries to put me under his grasp, the harder I will resist him. And tell him to stop searching me and focus on Voldemort. The Order was made to put a stop on him, not to search for a missing child. _

_Well, that's all, I'll try to send you more letters, but don't get your hope too high, _

_Harry Potter_

_PS: Are you still angry with me? _

Harry set aside the quill and ink. He transfigured a parchment into an envelope. Tomorrow, he would go to a post office and sent the letter from there. After he wrote the letter, Harry used his time to read the folder.

**In Hogwarts**

It has been days after Harry sent the letter from Beijing. Hermione was currently in the library as usual, reading as many tomes as she could. Ever since her best friend left for some vague reason and the failed searching, she was starting to revert back to her first year attitude. With no Harry to act as mediator, she and Ron were having full-blown fights as no one tried to calm them down before it became worse.

She hated to say it, but…Gryffindor Trio was no more. Each of them went on their separate ways. Harry to the unknown, Ron with quidditch, and she with all her studies. She and Ron didn't have any contact with Harry. Not even once. She wondered what happened to him. She was worried of him, and at the same time she was angry. Angry for being left out. Angry because he didn't say anything except for a simple and short letter he left behind. Furious for not being able to find him. And annoyed for being asked many times by people about him. It wasn't as if he told her everything.

Hermion scowled and slammed the tome in front of him loudly. Madam Pince frowned, but she didn't care. She stood up and went to her, 'Someone is missing? 1000 charms to find them' on her arm.

The next morning she headed to Great Hall fro breakfast with Neville beside her. Ever since the DoM incident, Neville was no longer a nervous stuttering boy anymore. Sure he was still a shy boy, but he had grown into a better man. Neville said that it was thanks to Harry he had confidence.

Harry…Hermione sighed and went back to her food. She was biting a piece of bacon when the owls entered the Great Hall and as usual bringing letters to the students or the staffs. Hermione was surprised when a small sized black owl was flying toward her. It landed on the table in front of her, lifting its leg for Hermione to unburden it from the letter it brought.

"For me?" she asked confusedly. The owl hooted. She anxiously took the letter from the owl owned by public owl post office. She recognized the necklace it wore. She blinked when she recognized her mother's handwriting. It was unusual for them to send her any letter. She was worried if something had happened. She almost tore the envelope open when she remembered where she was. She excused herself, leaving her food on the table only half-eaten. Neville glanced confusedly.

"Hermione?"

"It's a letter from my…parents," she said. The boy nodded and she left to her dorm, passing a sleepy Ron on her way.

"Hermione, why are you such in a hurry?' the red head asked.

The bushy haired girl almost told him to mind his own business. Did he forget about their fight yesterday? "I have a letter from my parents."

"…Oh. So?" he asked dumbly.

Hermione had to handle her urge to throttle him here and then. "My parents never sent me any letter before, Ron. Only in my first year and even then it was scarce. Something must have happened! Now, excuse me," she said stiffly and left him alone in the corridor.

The young witch entered Gryffindor common room and practically running to her dorm. She slammed the door open and closed it again. She was breathing erratically as she sat on her bed, tearing the envelope impatiently. There was another envelope and a parchment inside. She decided to read the parchment first.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You must be wondering why we sent this letter. You'll be interested to know that when I checked our mailbox this morning, I found this letter for you. It was from your missing friend, Har—_

Hermione stop reading her mother's letter and turned her attention to the sealed envelope. She gulped and tore the seal.

An hour later, she was still sitting on her bed, dazed and confused. She was still trying to figure out what her best friend said.

Dumbledore knew about the prophecy. He avoided Harry and sent him to Snape to rape his mind, well perhaps not, but he sent him there, knowing that there was animosity so great between them Dumbledore knew about the prophecy but kept it quiet until Sirius' death forced him to tell Harry about it. The prophecy mentioned about someone born at the end of seventh month, born from people who had thrice defied a dark lord. The dark lord marked that someone as an equal. The only one can kill them was the other and only one of them will survive at the end.

Harry was right. It was too easy to understand. It was so obvious and so cliché. Kind of like fairytale. A showdown between 2 people? And it was because of this prophecy Voldemort hunted Harry…and Neville?

Dumbledore was ransacking his students' minds?

Harry wasn't _exactly _born at the end of July? He wasn't born by Lily but at the same time Lily and James were his biological parents?

He was _starting_ to search someone and some things? Does that mean he hasn't started to do it yet? Then what the hell he was doing for nearly a year?

Harry was going to dispose Snape? And without magic?

WHAT THE HELL! It wasn't making any sense! Especially the part about his parents and his birthday. Her anger and annoyance at Harry was forgotten replaced by confusion. And since when was Harry a cryptic?

Hermione was so busy thinking about it that she completely forgot to attend any of her classes that day. She didn't even notice her roommates come and go, looking at her oddly. She was, however, reminded by it when her stomach growled loudly. She looked down at her belly, remembering she hasn't finished her breakfast this morning. She gasped when she looked outside the window, noticing that it was already night outside. Was she that long thinking about it?

The bushy haired girl shook her head. 'You won't be able to think if you're hungry, girl,' she chided herself. She washed her face and went down to the Great Hall. She didn't notice everyone's eyes were focused on her when she entered or when she ate her food in Ron-like manner. She _did_ notice however when a certain Draco Malfoy was headed toward her.

Draco Malfoy. He acted strange this year, a bit subdued. At first Hermione thought that it was because his arch-nemesis who was her best friend wasn't there. That thought was squashed however when he redirected his 'appreciated' comments to Ron and her. Usually she was calm, only retaliating when he and/or his goons tried to curse her or anyone else, but this night… Hermione glared at the so-called Slytherin prince.

"What is it, Malfoy?"

A cocky smirk was plastered on his aristocrat face. Oh, how she wanted to wipe it off. "I heard you didn't attend any of your class today because you got a letter from your parents. Is it true?"

"And if it is?" she seethed inwardly.

"I want to know what it was. Was your mudblood-parents divorced and they abandoned you?" in the next 5 seconds Hermione was already up in front of him, kicked him on the place no man would approve and gave him a punch on his jaw. Malfoy collapsed to the floor and writhed as he grasped both his jaw and his 'precious'.

"Damn, THAT felt good," Hermione massaged her sore hands. Malfoy had a tough bone and her small hands weren't equipped to punch someone's bone. Jaws were dropping on the Great Hall. All of them couldn't believe the know-it-all did _that_, and in front of the now astonished teachers no less!

"Hermione?" Ron gaped at her. He never thought she would do something like that. Sure she has done it to Malfoy before in their third year, but she didn't kick his…his… Ron gulped as his hands moved unconsciously to protect his own. He was lucky that she never did that to him no matter what a prat he was, especially in their sixth year ever since Harry was gone.

Hermione perhaps didn't know it, but Ron always wanted to say sorry to her. Sorry for being such a prat, sorry for not being able to reign his quick temper, sorry for not keeping his loose mouth, and sorry for not being there with her now that Harry was gone. Unfortunately when he wanted to say sorry there was always something else interrupted him or let his pride blinded him.

Ron wanted to smack himself for being such a looser.

The youngest male Weasley realized that they were drifting apart, and with no Harry to act as a glue and confidante… Ron sighed and went back to watch the event unfold. If Snape did something to her, he wouldn't care if they have drifted apart. For him, she was still his best friend. He could only hope that she felt the same.

"Ms. Granger," come the barely strained voice of the Head of Slytherin house.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Behind him, Minerva McGonagall was frowning, torn between defending her student or punishing her for attacking another student. Beside, her behaviour was unusual from the normal manner.

"What does it look like?" she challenged. Her housemates were practically gaping open mouthed right now. Their eyes swarming around them, trying to find any kind of sign that told them the world would be doomed soon.

"10 points from Gryffindor for your cheek!" he snarled.

"Wow, you know what, Snappy," the twins' eyes bulged so wide that they were in danger of falling off. "When Harry told me that you're an immature grown man, I refused to acknowledge it, but seeing you right now, I have realized how blind I am," even McGonagall was at loss of words. What on Earth made her, the normally teacher's pet, behaved like this?

"WHY YOU MUDBLOOD—"

"SEVERUS!" Minerva glared angrily at her co-worker. "You're a teacher! Behave NOW! You're crossing the line," she warned him. The potion master gave her a defiant stare. "And you, Ms. Granger, don't provoke him. Now can you tell me what did you do to Mr. Malfoy?" She heard a muffled 'Not my fault that he is an ass and so easy to rile up' and thought whether her ears had became as older as she. "Yes?" she peered. Madam Pomphrey was already on Malfoy's side, healing him as she spoke.

"Just like what it looked like. I kick him in the place where the sun doesn't shine and oh, I think I break his jaw…and my poor hand," she mumbled the last part dejectedly, massaging her knuckle softly.

McGonagall sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly. She was thinking that perhaps Malfoy came at inopportune time where the young girl's bottled anger was ready to explode. Ever since Harry was gone, she almost reverted back to the first year Hermione and often got caught fighting with Ron. "And why did you do it?"

"I've gotten a letter from my parents. And he just came out of nowhere and suggested that my _mudblood_ parents were divorced and abandoned me," she growled. The transfiguration teacher frowned hearing the term.

"And was it true?"

"No."

"Then why did you fight him? I expect better from my house," she said sternly.

"Because professor, I've had enough with his taunts and his attempts to make fun of me and others or trying to hurt someone else. I want him to know that I can bite as hard as I can bark. The only method to educate a barbarian is apparently by violence. Their diminutive brain can't handle what we called the eloquence of words and ethics."

"BARBARIAN! Why don't you look at the mirror, girl?" 'Snappy' snapped.

"Severus," Minerva growled dangerously. "Ms. Granger, please follow me!" the brown haired girl shrugged and when her transfiguration professor didn't see, smirked victoriously at Snape. The greasy haired man's face was deep purple and his hand clutched tightly against his wand. When Hermione passed Ron, she winked at the gaping red head. Ron swore incredulously.

"Is she an impostor using polyjuice potion?" Neville asked him, his eyes still transfixed over Hermione's retreating form.

"…For some reasons, I don't think so," the red head mumbled. He wondered if Harry's leave screwed her brain slowly until she snapped under pressure. Hearing Malfoy's painful moans brought a smile on his lips. Hermione was…winking at him. Did it mean he was forgiven? Ron decided that this time he wouldn't let anything stop him from apologizing to her, not even his stupid pride. And…Ron looked at Malfoy, he didn't want to be her enemy.

He shivered unconsciously.

McGonagall opened her office's door and let her student inside. She gestured her to take a seat. In her seat, the strict professor was staring at the Gryffindor intently.

She opened her mouth, "So," she started. "Why did you act like that? Normally you won't behave like this. Is there something wrong, Ms. Granger? What did your parents write you?"

"It's nothing, professor," she replied tersely.

"Ms. Granger I'm trying to help you here. Please, tell me."

"I can't. It's a personal matter that doesn't concern you."

"It does concern me, Ms. Granger because you attack your peer for that."

"I call it: defending my parents' honor. Surely you won't refuse me this too."

"Have I ever refuse you anything before this?" the old woman frowned.

"Actually yes. Numerous times. Let me see, you dismissed us when we told you about Snape's unfair treatment to non-Slytherin student especially Gryffindor and particularly Harry. You turned blind eyes and deaf ears to our plight many times. Sure you're tried to help the students, but the help you gave us was so little it barely make a difference for us. So tell me, why should I trust you? Did you know that the Umbridge bitch hurt Harry when she put him on detention? I have checked it and the symptoms was that of the use of blood quill. Professor Dumbledore told us that Hogwarts was the safest place for us. And yet," she trailed off. "Every single damn year we spent risking our lives here. And the teachers never gave us a hand or always came too late. Haven't heard enough yet? What about those idiots or evil's incarnation that Dumbledore had hired as a DADA teacher. And this year he even hired Snape to fill that position. Excuse me, but you place our _lives_ here on Snape's _merciful _hands and a truly attention seeker wannabe as the new potion teacher, no matter how resourceful he is. And how about Dumbledore kept screwing everything by sending Harry to his awful muggle relatives of his. No wonder he disappeared!" she growled.

"Is this about Mr. Potter?" Hermione closed her mouth and went silent. The older woman sighed.

"Professor, I want to take the final exam after the NEWT's over," McGonagall almost choked in surprise.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked frantically.

"I mean it. I know that with all that I learned I am already ready for that. And I know that students are allowed to take this exam to graduate early as long as their tests were Exceed Expectation or more."

"B-but that mean you won't be Hogwarts student anymore if you succeed," she spluterred.

"I know. But I want to get away from this craziness. And somehow I doubt I'll get any job here in the magical world. I heard that there are still prejudices toward muggleborns. It was hard for us to search for jobs here. My father has told me that he expected me to continue my muggle studies and I think he's right," she said firmly.

"I…" McGonagall was at loss of words. She sighed deeply and stared at her determined student.

**Back to Harry**

Harry was busy investigating the palace since yesterday. He went there as a tourist and because of that it was pretty easy to do that. He had mapped the palace with the use of his holo ball, which he carefully hid from view. But so far he hadn't found any kind of lead in this place.

He had found a door house with the same drawing of the tree in his treasure map days ago when he arrived in Shanghai, looking for clues. He sneaked into there, finding that it was empty when a man called him softly from behind. Harry was pretty freaked out by that. He found it difficult to believe that with his excellent hearing he wasn't able to hear the old man's footsteps. The man didn't threaten him for sneaking into his house. He was just saying some weird things to the young man and pointed toward the tree drawing. When Harry turned his eyes back, the old man was gone.

He was plagued by this for long time that he almost forgotten about his main task. Almost.

Now he was ready for some action.

TBC…

I didn't go into depth of Hermione's or Ron's emotions. I'll do it later. And also flashbacks about their reactions after Harry disappeared. You might think that Hermione is OOC, but I have reason for that. After Harry disappeared, she was questioning herself. Wondering if his disappearance was caused by her partially. She started to resent authority from that point on. Her experience with Fudge as minister, Snape as a teacher, Umbridge as high inquisitor and temporary headmistress, and various death eaters placed in high society further deepened her mistrust. She was having flash backs of her life and found that although many said that McGonagall was fair, what she saw countered it. Not only she often dismissed them (as in Gryffindor Trio) as mere children that didn't know better, she often put up blind eyes on the Snape's unfair treatments toward Gryffindor and especially Harry. And even when the old woman told him off, she never voiced up her protest clearly or harshly. Not to mention that she believed that what Dumbledore had done was the main reason for his disappearance, judging from the worded words in her letter from Harry. She couldn't help but blamed him for it.

Of course Hermione was still angry on Harry. She was pissed off and would do anything to find him (and knocked a sense or two to him). Infact I'm planning to have her searching for Harry in the summer without the order's knowing. I don't know about Ron. Someone will notice he was missing. His families were order members afterall.

Hermione was boiling, and bottling her anger inside when she received a letter from Harry A YEAR after he disappeared. She needed to vent her anger to someone and Malfoy offered it to her. She would probably think that her action was wrong later and regretted _some_ of it. Beating Malfoy wasn't included in that _some_.

What do you think about 'Snappy'? he3x. His name is Snape so I think it's appropriate to call the always snapping man, Snappy.

Review soon!


	7. Let's get the hell out of this place

Author's Note: Alright, this chapter is done. This chapter is edited By **Ann**.

#…# Jor-El is talking

"_italic"_ parseltongue

Chapter Seven

Harry walked to the palace covertly, using his X-ray vision to help him. So far everything was according to his plan. No one had found him yet.

His eyes stopped on a wall in a throne-like room. His vision didn't work. It couldn't penetrate the wall and looked beyond it, as if there was something blocking it. The only thing able to block his vision was lead, at least according to Jor-El. Looking around, he noticed that only the section of wall in directly in front of him had lead. As he explored, he discovered that the lead created a square box, which he suspected as a hidden room.

He knew that there were hidden rooms in buildings like this, but what he didn't understand was why the ancient Chinese built a room with lead-lined wall? It was as if the one who built it knew about the weakness of the Kryptonian race's vision.

The wizard walked to the front wall of the hidden room and touched it. To his surprise the wall opened like magic. Now this made him even more curious and anxious. After all, if the builder didn't want any Kryptonian to see what was inside, then why was he able to open it just by touching the damn wall. This defeated the purpose.

The answer came to him when the door opened fully. Green kryptonite stones were facing him dead on, placed on the eyes of a doll wearing a Chinese traditional garb.

It was a trap!

Harry stepped back to a safe distance. In this time like this he was thankful of not being a full blooded Kryptonian. Jor-El told him that he assumed that he wasn't as influenced as a half Kryptonian that had human and Kryptonian as parents, since he was a being of a combination of full blooded Kryptonian and full blooded Earthian. At least that was what he assumed considering there was no natural half Kryptonian. The fact that he was also a half blood (even it was of unnatural cause) as Kryptonian made him laugh. As Harry James Potter, he too was a half blood. As an unnatural half blood he wouldn't be affected for another 5 minutes, 3 minutes if the stone was right beside him and a minute if he had the stone on his hand, until it hit him full force.

He had experimented with it. After all he had to know his limit. He couldn't ask for another's help, because he didn't want anyone to know his weakness. So he learned how to make portkeys, especially timed portkeys. He was curious whether continuous contact with green kryptonite would make him immune or have better resistance to its effects, but he hadn't experimented. He was experimenting to find a magical solution to reduce or eliminate the stone's influence on him. During his experiments he found that he had longer resistance when he was outdoors than indoors. With Jor-El, Harry concluded that the sunlight not only activated his abilities also gave him a better resistance with the green kryptonite.

Jor-El told him that he was crazy to do these experiments to begin with, but admitted reluctantly that they did have their use. During Jor-El's stay on Earth no Kryptonians ever thought of doing this kind of experiment as it was bad for their health

Harry looked at the kryptonite stones.

Well, trap or no, he had to risk it to try to get the stone. He took a small lead box he had prepared for situation like this from his shrunken trunk and levitated it to a position right beneath the doll. Flicking his wand, the lid of the lead box opened. Harry next levitated the kryptonite doll eyes carefully from the doll and to the metal box. After he did it, he closed the lid, still via magic. When he thought it was safe, he entered the room cautiously, wary of springing a trap. He took the case from the ground.

_"Kal-El,"_ he hissed in parseltongue, and the metal case was locked. It was the password he used for the box. The only one able to open it beside him was Voldemort and the word held no meaning for him. He put the lead box in his trunk, not wanting to leave the dangerous stones where they could be used later to harm him.

Standing up, he stared at the doll's garb, particularly at its pattern. It was similar to the map of the area. He took his map from his pocket and compared them. The pattern on the clothes was indeed similar with the drawing in the parchment, but there was a difference. Like the fact that it was more detailed. Unlike his parchment, the river in the map looked a bit like…a tree branch in the garb.

He blinked and looked back and forth between the parchment on his hand and the clothes in front of him. A memory of the drawing of the tree of life carved on the gate of the weird old man's house flashed through his eyes.

Was this the answer he was looking for?

He looked up when he heard footsteps and shouts heading his way. He wondered if they knew there was an intruder and if they did how they knew about it. Were they the ones who set up the trap? Could they have possibly placed cameras? They would know his face and some of his abilities!

He should've thought of it before barging into this place!

Panicking, Harry ran away, using his super speed for his escape. He exited the palace and ran to the front gate. According to the map, if he was right in reading it this time, the tree should be planted outside the palace, where he could see the palace front gate. With his super speed and exceptional sight it wouldn't be much of a problem.

He found the tree 20 seconds later. The tree looked like the picture on the doll's clothing with some differences. Well, he couldn't expect the tree stay the same after years. He was relieved to see the tree wasn't cut down. He thought that it was incredibly stupid to use a tree as a landmark. The young man approached it when he froze in his tracks. The room was a trap, he didn't know if it was built by the ancient Chinese or the recent people, and he was worried if it was another trap.

What the hell, it wasn't like he would feel the effect of the green kryptonite anytime soon. Providing it was the trap, of course. He dug into the ground and quickly found himself staring at a piece of green kryptonite. This time it was carved into a statue shaped as a man riding a horse.

He groaned.

This was truly getting old.

He found himself 20 meters from the tree a second later. "Well…that went well," he muttered sarcastically. "That is sure as hell not one of the stones of knowledge," he turned to the hovering holo ball who kept quiet for so long. "Any idea?"

#It's indeed not a stone of knowledge, but what inside it, is# Harry whipped his head towards the hologram.

"WHAT?"

#You heard me. There is a stone of knowledge inside the statue. Destroy the statue!#

"How did you know there is a stone of knowledge inside, anyway?"

The hologram turned around and glared at his 'son'. #There was a reading of energy that matched the stone of knowledge.#

"And you didn't tell me about it because of this because?"

#Because you didn't ask. And no, you can't ask me to find the rest of the stones, because I can only get readings when it's nearby, 5 meters at least, the energy the stones emit is very faint#

Grumbling, Harry cut the statue cleanly with his wand. A medal fell out of the crack. Harry summoned the medal to his hand. It was banded by metal similar to his spaceship material and it also had the same insignia.

#One of the stones of knowledge. Well done, my son# Jor-El appeared to be mightily smug, but Harry didn't even glance at him. Harry put the stone of the box in his trunk that contained his photo album other important things to him like his parents' letter. He did the same thing to the Kryptonite statue as with the green kryptonite he found on the hidden room.

"Let's get the hell out of this place," he turned off the holo ball and ran out of the area as fast as he could when he saw some soldiers had exited the enormous building.

Harry didn't care if there was a camera catching his face anymore. The only thing he could think of this time was to escape.

A month later Harry was in his apartment in Rome, working on his computer. Months of staying in Japan gave him incentive to learn about this device and how to operate it. Jor-El also recommended it to him, telling him it might be a useful ability, no matter how primitive it was compared to the Kryptonian knowledge. Harry rolled his eyes when he heard that comment.

Right now he was working on a website he was trying to create. He had been working on this project for 3 weeks. He had to learn html, how to edit pictures, and how to transfer files to his account. Furthermore he didn't want to ignore his other studies.

He had put his baby photo with his twin, each of them wearing clothes with their family crest drawn on them. He had to finish 'aging' Kal's face and put it on the site to consider it done completely. Problem was all babies looked almost alike and it was difficult to say whether the result was accurate or not. It would be easier if he had Kal's photo as a teenage. The wizard almost gave up when another try was failed.

"It's not working," he snapped. Beside him the holo ball hovered. Jor's image was looking at the computer screen.

#Perhaps you shouldn't put your twin's possible face there# he muttered as he stared at the Kryptonian writings on the unfinished website.

Harry frowned. "Why?"

#You had put up your photo as babies, there are the Kryptonian alphabets, and of course our family crest. Kal was sent near the Kawatche cave, so he should've known about Krypton already, providing he entered the cave, of course. And his spaceship had El's family crest too like yours#

"…So?" he still didn't get it.

#So we should make the site to be understood only by your brother!# Jor stared at him as if he was an idiot for even asking about it. #We don't know if during all these years there is someone who find about Krypton or see our alphabets. And I don't plan to make it easier for people like them. If the photo of your brother is accurate, you'll just make his life difficult!#

"Gee, have anyone ever told you 'paranoid much'?" Harry grumbled. "Fine I won't put it up. But if we do that we're just relying in the hope that Kal finds out he's a Kryptonian."

#Just as the fact we rely on the hope that he will try to find about his origin via internet# Jor pointed out.

"Fine, you miserable old coot!" Harry gritted his teeth.

#Respect your father, Rei# the hologram's face was frowning.

"You're not my father, only his image. And just what kind of father trying to make his son conquer a planet anyway?"

Over a thousand miles away, Lionel Luthor sneezed right into Lex's face when they were just 'talking'. Lex glared at him for a moment before he took a handkerchief and wiped his face. The older man found it a bit funny, shrugging and smiling at his annoyed son, who gave him another glare and exited the office, slamming the door as hard as he could.

#A _good_ father who wants the best for his son and the race of this primitive planet. They need guida—#

"Oh, no, no, no, no, we have talked and argue about it numerous times and I have heard enough," his hand grabbed the ball as he intended to turn it off.

#Just because not everything goes to your way, you can't—# the holo ball dropped to the floor with a clanging sound and the hologram dispersed. Harry sighed in relief and went back to his work.

0-0 0-0 0-0

Neville was staring at Hermione who was busy reading in the common room, oblivious to the chaos around her. People were shouting and panicking as they were packing for the end of term.

"Hermione, have you finished packing?" the girl looked up when she heard her name being called.

"I don't need to pack, Neville," she turned a page of her book and focused her attention back to it.

"What?" the shy boy was surprised.

"I'm staying in Hogwarts for another 2 weeks."

"Two weeks? What will you do here?"

"I have to pass my exam," she told him without looking at his face.

"…Your exam? But exams are finished?"

"Sixth year exams are, but my exams have just started," she said, adding to Neville's confusion.

"Huh? But you did the same exam with us."

"I'm sitting my NEWTs early."

"WHAT?" Ron who had been eavesdropping cried out, at the same time, but louder than Neville. Both Gryffindors turned their heads to Ron.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked frantically.

"Yes, Hermione. And is it really allowed?"

"It's allowed, Neville. And my reason is simple. I have the knowledge I need to complete my exams this year, so why waste another year if I can do other more important things? I want to be able to catch up with my muggle education. It's sadly lacking, and no matter how much I studied during my spare time and summer, I felt that it's not up to standard."

"…What standard?"

"_My_ standard, Ron."

"But Hermione, you'll burn yourself out if you study all the time, just like what happened in third year!"

"Exactly. That's why I have to get out of Hogwarts and catch up with my muggle education. I don't want to fail when I enter a muggle university.

"B-But you don't need muggle education! You're the brightest Hogwarts student!" Neville nodded in agreement with the red head.

"Perhaps, Ron. But that isn't going to help me much when I try to find a job in wizarding world. You probably don't realize it, but muggleborns have difficulties acquiring work in Britain. There are still too many prejudices," she didn't tell him that with her marks, she would be able to get work easier. By now their conversation had attracted many spectators, half of which were muggleborns, who looked concerned and worried.

"What about halfbloods?" the three whipped their heads in surprise when Dean Thomas asked Hermione.

"Uh…well their situation isn't as bad as the muggleborns', especially now that there are more halfbloods and muggleborns than purebloods.

"B-but why do the muggleborns have harder time?" a second year girl asked her timidly.

"Well obviously halfbloods have more connections in the wizarding world. And because the system of Britain's magical government is practically controlled by purebloods and sadly many of them are purists." By now Hermione's mind was focused on answering the questions, Ron and Neville were forgotten.

"You said 'Britain's magical government'," a third year pointed out. "What about the other countries?"

"Well…I'm not really sure. I haven't really researched this yet. But I read that some European countries have the same systems as Britain.

"What about America? Australia?" a brown haired fifth year girl asked.

Hermione tapped her chin, her face was set in 'study' mode. "According to history, the current witches and wizards in those countries were descendants of British people and other Europeans who were fed up with this political system, so I guess…" she trailed off unsurely.

"Can we change schools?" the same girl asked. There were hushed whispers in the Gryffindor common room.

"..Um," Hermione was sweating. She didn't intend to make them trying to change their school or anything by having this conversation. And she surely didn't want to be blamed if an exodus of students happened. She better complete her exams quickly and get the hell out of Hogwarts as soon as possible.

It was bad enough it was awkward between her and McGonagall after Hermione refused the Professor's offer of apprenticeship and recommendation in exchange for Hermione continuing to her seventh year, but to actually being the one behind the muggleborns' decisions to change schools? She shuddered.

"Don't you like Hogwarts?" another girl asked.

"Well, I do, Tracy. But you have to understand, I have to start thinking of my future. It's not like I'm going to be married right after I graduate, and could rely on my husband's income," she reasoned. The crowd began debating with each other.

"Uh…I better get going," Hermione said to the students who were talking to each other now and took her books, exiting the room. None of the students except Ron and Neville noticed this as the other students were too busty arguing among themselves.

Ron looked at Neville and received a nod and a tap in the shoulder as encouragement from the teen. The red head quickly followed her.

"HERMIONE, WAIT UP!" Ron called. Hermione stopped walking and turned around.

"What is it, Ron?"

"Listen, I know that I'm not being a good friend to you this year," he ignored her snort. "But you can't go away just because of that!"

"Why do you think that it has anything to do with you?" she saw his sceptical look. "Alright, perhaps you have _a part_ on my decision," he almost said something when she beat him to it. "But even _if _you're a good friend to me, I'll still go anyway." The Weasley male winced when she put an emphasis on the word 'if'.

The youngest male in the Weasley family was silent. "If Harry was here, would you go away?"

"Harry isn't with us. He's gone. And I think it's my time to leave too. Each of us has our separate paths."

"Yes, but our paths always crossed each other!" he said vehemently.

"You're right. But those were before this. It doesn't mean it will stay the same. Who knows what our future will bring?" She walked away.

"I won't be able to prevent you, will I?" She stopped.

"You're right, Ron," Ron gave her a bleak smile. "It's time for us to part."

"Only for a little while. We'll meet again. I'm sure of it."

"Don't hold your hopes too high or you'll plummet," she advised.

Ron grunted. "Tell Harry 'hi' for me, will you!" he smirked when she jerked.

"How—"

"If you can have a secret, I think I can have it too, don't I?" he gave her a raised eyebrow. "Don't judge a book by its cover!"

Her open mouth changed into a smile. "I thought your book was all about Quidditch," she joked, earning a death glare.

Ron sighed and offered her a hand.

"What's with the hand?" Hermione broke the mood, making the red head roll his eyes.

"It's called shaking hands," he muttered irritably.

"I know that, Ron," she laughed and accepted his hand.

He snorted. "Well, I guess it's a good bye. The Gryffindor Trio is no more, but its members will meet again. Good luck, Hermione."

"Thanks. Good luck to you too, Ronald," the teen in question rolled his eyes at his name. "I think I'll need all the blessing with the whole Harry thing."

"Yeah, he can be handful sometimes," Ron chuckled.

"Only sometimes?" she inquired.

"Okay…most of the time," he admitted. "Take care of yourselves, will you? And don't forget to contact me!" He watched her walk away.

"I'll try, Ron. But no promises!" she shouted.

"That's all I need to hear!" Ron went back to the common room.

"She's leaving, isn't she?" Neville asked him.

Ron nodded. "She is. But it's not over yet. It's just a beginning," Ron patted his shoulder and walked to his dorm. "And it's also the beginning of my packing," he grunted, thinking of the mess of his bed.

Neville just laughed and shook his head.

TBC

REVIEW!

About the whole Draco Malfoy thing, it will be explained in the next chap.


End file.
